Things Change
by Bexxi86
Summary: Bonnie tries a new type of locator spell that accidentally ends up sending Elena back in time. Will she adapt to living in the past until she is brought back? Will she be the same when she returns? Things tend to change pretty quickly in the small town of Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so Bonnnie is going to do the locator spell, since we don't have anything that belonged to any of the originals, we are going to use you Elena, since it is technically your family's blood that turned them, it will eternally run through their veins, right Bonnie?" Caroline walked around the room placing candles.

"Yeah, so your blood should be connected to theirs. Im positive that it will work." Bonnie said, taking my hand in hers. "I only need a drop." She poked my finger and let the blood fall into the small bowl with the herbs.

"So this will help us locate Elijah? We need him to keep Kol distracted so that we can find the cure. You're sure this will work?" I asked hesitantly, knowing Bonnie had never done a locator spell like this.

"Yes, it should work fine. Alright now Elena lay down inside the pentagram, and Caroline, step out." I followed Bonnie's directions and laid down in the pentagram. I closed my eyes and heard her chanting something foreign. A few seconds later I felt like I was falling.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing, just black. I was still falling. I closed my eyes again and let the darkness consume me, passing out.

"She is waking, Henrik get me some water please?" I heard a slightly familiar British voice filling my ears, but my eyes didn't seem to want to open. Henrik. I knew I had heard that name before. It was so familiar, but I couldn't think of where I had heard it. I slowly opened my eyes, everything was blurry at first, but when it cleared I could tell I was laying in someone's lap, in a field? Hadn't I just been at Bonnie's house doing the locator spell? That was the last thing I remembered. I looked at my clothing, seeing there was nothing but a giant fur pelt laying over me. I looked up to the man who was holding me. My eyes widened in complete shock.

**A/N-Cliffy! I know it's short but I wanted to leave you hanging... I know I'm evil, well maybe not Klaus evil, but evil nonetheless. I already have 20,000+ words written, so look for updates soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing. Unfortunately. **

"Kol?" I asked with a rasp in my voice. I started coughing. A young boy, maybe 14 ran back to us and handed Kol the water. He gently held the bowl to my lips and urged me to drink. I drank a little and my throat felt better.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, I noticed his hair was long and he was wearing clothing I had only seen in history books. Oh no. Bonnie's spell went very wrong. I had traveled to the past somehow. I knew I had to be careful not to change any major events, because it could change the future. I then remembered where I heard the name Henrik. He was the younger brother killed by wolves that made their mother turn them all. Which meant that if he was still here, they were still human.

I hadnt noticed until now that I didn't feel the bloodlust, or the heightened emotions or anything. I was back to being human as well. I looked back up at Kol who was still waiting for me to answer.

"I thought I heard someone say that name earlier. I just assumed..." I said, knowing that I would have to probably befriend the original family if I were to survive in this time, considering I didn't know how long I was staying.

"Yes, Kol is my name, may I ask yours? I know you are not Tatia, but you look almost exactly like her." He said. Crap. I forgot about Tatia being here.

"My name is Elena. My family has told me that this Tatia is a distant relative of mine and the resemblance is uncanny." I said, trying to think on the spot. It wasn't a lie, she was a distant relative.

"A pleasure to meet you, Elena. May I ask what you were doing so far away from any town, the day after the full moon, with no clothing? You must be freezing." Oops. I had forgotten I was naked under the fur pelt. I didn't notice the temperature until he said something, I was okay under the pelt, but he must have been freezing. He was only wearing a thin wool shirt and pants. It must have been his pelt he had lain over me. I had to make my story believable.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is the wolves, they attacked my family. I ran as fast as I could, but my dress was ripped to shreds. It must have fallen off before I passed out." I said with tears in my eyes, trying to make my story believable. He sat me up in his lap and curled me into his chest, rubbing the back of my hair.

"Shh it's okay. You are safe now, I give you my word." He said as he rubbed small circles on my bare back. It had truly made me feel better. I was scared. I was in a strange time and place, not knowing when or if I was getting back to the future. I was astonished at how caring and nice he was.

"I can't go back, there is nothing left." I said into his neck. He held me close rocking back and forth to comfort me.

He slowly got up with me in his arms, carrying me bridal style with the pelt still laying over me. He was so strong, for a human that is.

"You can stay with me for a while, until we can get you settled." He said as he carried me through the woods. His body was warm against me and I couldn't help but get closer to him, snuggling into his chest. He smelled like cedar chips and fresh cut grass. It was nice. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in his arms again as he carried me.

"Elena, darling, wake up. We have arrived and I have a new dress for you to wear." I heard Kol say as I woke up slowly. "Here, my sister Rebekah said you could have it. She is very concerned about you, but I have told her to wait outside until you are ready." Rebekah, concerned? Maybe a thousand years did change a lot of things about them.

"Thank you, for everything. I don't know what I would have done by myself." I said truthfully. He had turned around so that I could put the dress on.

"There is no need to thank." He said modestly. I got the dress on but I couldn't tie the back.

"Can you help me with the laces, I can't seem to reach?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"Of course." He said like a gentleman and turned around in front of me, holding my shoulders to turn me around. He then gently moved my hair over my left shoulder and began to lace the dress up. Every now and then I could feel his hand graze across my back and it sent shivers up my spine. This man was nothing like the Kol I knew from the future. Once he was done, he turned me around to face him, hands still on my shoulders.

"Beautiful. Now, I need to keep you away from Nik and Elijah, they are already fighting over the hand of Tatia. If they see you, there is no doubt in my mind they would do the same." He told me. It was hard to think of Elijah and Klaus fighting over a girl, especially a girl that looked like me.

"You said that Tatia looks almost exactly like me, what did you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

"She is older, around Nik's age, so mid-twenties. Her hair is very curly, and she has a daughter that is about 5 or 6 years old. From what I have seen you are nothing like her. She is cruel to my brothers, saying she will choose which one, but she never does. She will go out with Elijah then come home and sneak out with Nik. You seem kind, friendly, and are much more beautiful than someone like her." He said, helping me adjust to standing again. So she was like Katherine. I felt bad, because I realized I was doing the same to Damon and Stefan. But that would stop. I wouldn't be like Katherine or Tatia. I would let them both go.

"You are very kind as well. Helping me, allowing me to stay in your home, complimenting me, I'm not used to such a gentleman. It is a very welcome change." I said, trying to sound like I was from the time. It was true though. Damon wasn't a gentleman at all and Stefan was too overbearing, always wanting to fix me.

"I am glad you enjoy my company. Would you like to come outside, my sister wishes to meet you." I was nervous, because this was the same girl who killed me, turning me into a vampire, but I had to remember that she was a different person in this time, a human.

"Of course." I said as he held out his arm for me to take like a true gentleman. I wrapped my arm around his and he helped me walk outside. When we got out of the door, I saw Rebekah standing there in a long woolen dress much like the one she let me have. Her hair was much longer than I remembered and she had small flowers weaved through it.

"Hello! I'm Rebakah, Kol's sister. I'm glad the dress fits. He was right, you do look a lot like Tatia, better keep you away from Nik and Elijah." Rebekah said as she grabbed my hands.

"Hello, Rebekah, I am Elena. Thank you so much for the dress, my other got ripped so badly that it must have fallen off in the woods as I ran." I said, I was surprised at how nice she was being.

"Oh, right, Kol told me about the wolves. I am so sorry about your family and your home." She pulled me much closer to her so that she could whisper in my ear. "Kol will take care of you, i'm sure of it. He may be the second youngest brother, but he has the biggest heart of us all. Please don't hurt him, he needs someone good." She whispered so that Kol couldn't hear. I was shocked to hear her say that Kol had the biggest heart. In the future, he was one of the coldest. His switch must have been flipped as a vampire. I smiled and nodded to her, having made a silent agreement.

"Kol, you should show her around town while I finish my chores for the day, I will be back later." Rebekah said as she winked to me, and ran off.

"So would you like to see the village, mi'lady?" Kol asked, offering his arm again.

"Yes, I would like that." I said, sliding my arm around his once more.

We walked through the woods for about 10 minutes and came to a small village. There were stands with fruits and vegetables, and all other goods everywhere.

"This is our village. We call it Mystic Falls, because of the waterfalls nearby. I will take you to them later. My mother and father live in this home with Rebekah and Henrik. Nik, Elijah, and my other older brother, Finn, all live on the outskirts of town like me. When we were of age, my father gave us each an axe and told us to build our own homes. That we were old enough to fend for ourselves. My father is not a very nice man. He would beat us if we ever did anything wrong. Nik would always take Rebekah's beatings for her, even though he knew father would be much harder on him. I usually take the beatings for Henrik, he is much too young for that kind of torture. When I can, I let Henrik stay with me, but when he does, father gets mad." Kol said as we walked past a large wooden house. I felt so bad, I had no idea they were treated like that. I knew Mikael was a horrible person, but I never knew the extent. It was very couragous of him to take his brother's beatings though. Something I respected. He was trying to protect his family.

"I'm so sorry. I have never gone through that, but my mother and father abandoned me when I was a baby and I was taken in by my father's brother and his wife. Of course, they are all gone now, but I like to remember the happy times we had, before they were taken from me. I am alone in this life now." I said looking down sadly. He stopped and turned to me, lifting my chin up to look at him.

"You are not alone." He said as he looked into my teary eyes. I let a tear fall, and he wiped it from my cheek. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to my forehead. Our moment, however, was ruined by another familiar voice.

**A/N- Well, who have we got here? Reviews keep me going! If you want more, you know what to do! Also, can ANYONE else please write a Kolena story that's not a one-shot? PLEASE? I'm dying here! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I have two babies and Pages on my laptop doesn't do the spell-check. So until I get office, it may happen without me noticing! Love you all! :) xxx**

**-Bex **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING. :(**

"Kol, brother, are you going to intruduce us to the new lady in town?" I heard the unmistakable voice of Klaus yell from behind me, Kol looked over my shoulder at them then looked back down at me. I looked up at him, who was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I don't want their attention, Kol. I am not like Tatia." I reassured him he smiled a little then looked back at them.

"I hadn't intended to, but seeing as you are both here, why not?" Kol said sarcastically towards his brothers who were walking up behind me quickly. I slid my hand in his, hoping to keep them from thinking I was available. He nodded towards me, and I turned around slowly, backing into Kol's chest. Klaus and Elijah stopped dead in their tracks when they saw my face, and looked at eachother then at Kol.

"Brothers, this is Elena, a distant relative of your dear Tatia." He wrapped his arm around my waist protectively as Klaus came closer, putting his hand on my face.

"Remarkable. The resemblance is uncanny. My name is Niklaus. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elena." Klaus said as he kneeled in front of me, taking my hand and placing a kiss on my knuckles. I tensed at the gesture, remembering everything he did to my family.

"Good evening, Niklaus." I said as politely as I could. He moved to the side and Elijah walked up and kissed my hand as well.

"And I am Elijah, may I inquire as to what brought such a beautiful woman to our small village?" It astounded me, they were fighting over another woman yet trying to woo me at the same time, just because I had the same face. Just as Kol and Rebekah said they would.

"My family was attacked by the wolves, I ran until I passed out. Kol saved my life, and is taking care of me." I told them, their eyes going wide.

"Then we should be glad our little brother got to you in time. If you are in any need of assistance, you are welcome in mine or my brother Niklaus's home." Elijah said, smiling.

"I have all the assistance I need, but thank you." I said, motioning to Kol. They nodded and Kol (still with his arm around my waiste) turned me to begin walking away. I could see the jealousy on their faces as we walked away.

"I knew they would act like this. They will not stop trying to get your attention now. Come, I will take you to the falls." He said as he led me down a pathway into the forest. A few minutes later, we arrived at the same falls I remembered from the future. They were the same, but different somehow. They were not littered with drunk and high students or loud music. No picnic tables or railings. It was just natural, and it was beautiful.

"I come here sometimes to think. The sound of the water helps me relax, especially if I have just dealt with father." He said, leaning against a tree.

"It is very relaxing. I had a place similar to this near my home as well. It's beautiful. Tell me more about yourself, if you would like to, that is." I asked. I did want to know more about this man, someone who had come to be so misunderstood a thousand years in the future.

"I don't really know how much there is for me to tell, but I can show you something." He said, walking out in between the trees. He lifted his arms and a tornado like formation of leaves started swirling around us. Clouds started forming above us from the previous clear blue sky, and thunder began to roar through the forest. As he began to bring his arms down, the clouds and thunder disappeared and the leaves dropped to the ground. Bonnie had done the same thing before. He was a witch. A strong one.

"You are a witch?" I asked excitedly. I certainly hadn't expected that. It must have been what caused him to turn off his emotions as a vampire, he had the most to lose. When Bonnie's mom turned, she was highly depressed because her connection to nature was gone completely.

"Yes, as my mother is. However, my mother tends to drabble into expression, while I choose not to come close to it." He said coming over and taking my hands.

FUTURE-Kol-POV

Why was my head filling with memories of the doppleganger from when I was human? She was so kind, and I had saved her life. I needed answers. I got in my car and decided to have a little chat with the one person I knew would have had something to do with it. Bonnie.

I got out of my car at Bonnie's house, and I could hear her and Caroline bickering back and forth about something. A spell gone wrong?

"Bonnie." I said as the front door opened. Her eyes went wide.

"Kol? What are you doing here?" She asked nervously. I grinned.

"I think I may have some answers you are looking for in regards to Elena. May I come in?" I asked, knowing it was a long shot.

"We can talk here. Where is she? Did you take her?" Bonnie asked frantically.

"I believe whatever spell you were trying went wrong somehow. This morning I woke up to my head being filled with new memories from a thousand years ago when I was still human. They involved a lovely 5'7" brunette passed out in the middle of a field. Her name was Elena. Now, what kind of spell were you trying?" I asked as nicely as I could. Her face plastered with shock as I told her what happened.

"Um, we were trying to do a locator spell on Elijah, but we didn't have anything of his. So I thought I could use Elena, since technically her blood runs through your veins as well. She is connected to you. I started the spell and then Elena just disappeared." She said, now very worried about what she had done.

"Do not fret, young witch, she is safe. By using her blood, you have sent her back in time to before the ritual took place. I would expect Rebekah, Elijah, and Nik to drop by pretty soon as well. I may be able to help you to bring her back, but since you will not invite me in, I guess she will stay there. I did quite enjoy her company. Oh and she is human." I said, smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you may come in, but no one else is invited in my house." Bonnie said, motioning for me to come in, much to the surprise of Caroline.

**A/N- What do you think? They are remembering... Reviews are appreciated. I love all my readers! **

**xxx- BEX **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING. **

PAST- Elena POV

"I can tell you are very powerful." I said to him, making him smile brightly.

"Have you met another witch?" He asked curiously, with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, my friend Bonnie, she is a distant relative of Ayanna, I believe. A Bennett." I said, wondering if that was saying too much.

"Ah, dear Ayanna, my mentor. The Bennett witches are very powerful as well. Ayanna once told me of her anscestor Quetsiya, who created an Immortal, named Silas. However, Silas betrayed her and wanted to turn another woman immortal. Quetsiya killed the woman, making Silas angry, causing him to kill everyone he came across, by draining them of blood. Quetsiya then imprisoned Silas somewhere unknown where he has rested for a thousand years already. But on to different topics. You look cold again, take this, and we will start our walk home before night falls." Kol said. So he knew of Silas as a human as well, from Ayanna. Things were starting to make sense now. He took his leather hide jacket off and laid it on my shoulders, wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked.

"Thank you for showing me that. Tell me more about yourself, please?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him.

"Since you asked so nicely... About two years ago, my mother and father had an arrangement with another prominent family of the village. That family had a daughter around my age, named Isobel. The arrangement was that I was to be married to her. The joining of our families would be of great importance. I did not want anything to do with the girl, nor her with me. We tried to refuse, but with my father, refusal means punishment. The marriage was set to take place during the winter solstice, a sign of good fortune. However, Isobel became sick at the beginning of winter, dying some days later. Honestly, I was relieved. I did not wish to spend the rest of my days with someone whom I loathed." He told me, I wasn't expecting that, although I did remember that people used to get married very young because the mortality rate wasn't very good.

"Why you? Why not your older brothers to marry first?" I asked curiously.

"Finn is married, his wife Sage with child already. My father enjoys watching Nik and Elijah fight over Tatia, it is all a game to him. So naturally, I was next in line. He has punished me every full moon that I do not have a woman by my side. I have endured it for two years because there were no women in this village worth my time. I do not wish to spend my life lonely, but I do not wish to spend it with someone I do not care for either. This is why I do not wish my father to see you." He said, sadly. So Finn and Sage had a child? And Mikael beat Kol for not being married every month for two years. He really did have a big heart as Rebekah said. Is this what she meant, that I was good for him?

"What do you mean?" I asked about his father.

"If word gets to my father about you, I fear what he might try. I can only hope that Nik, Elijah, or Rebekah have not said anything to him as of yet." He said, looking troubled. I realized what he meant. His father would try to make us marry. A crazy thought seeing as I had only known him for a day, well at least this version of him. However, these times were different. If his family was prominent, they expected their children to be married early, to whom it didn't matter. If we were forced to marry during these times, would it still be in effect when I went back to the future? Why was I even thinking these things? I had only been around him for a day. However, I didn't know how long I was going to be here, so I needed to adapt to the times. If it came to that point, where Mikael either forced us to marry, or the threat of Kol being beaten again, I would do it.

We finally arrived back at his home, which was very skillfully built. It was small, had a kitchen and a bedroom. Then again, during these times, not much time was spent in the home, so you didn't need a lot of space.

"Kol, about your father, If he does try anything we will cross that bridge when it comes." I said, as he motioned me to sit at the table.

"You are very kind, but I would not ask that of you, especially after everything that has just happened to you." He said, modestly. I chuckled.

"Nonsense. If it is forced upon us, we will consent. I will not allow you to be tortured any longer. Not to mention, I do enjoy your company, and it will keep your brothers from persuing me. That is unless you do not enjoy my company?" I said, pouting. He looked at me with surprise.

"Of course I enjoy your company, darling. You are different from the women around here. You are kind, compassionate. Most of the women around here only care about themselves. I admire that greatly." He said, beginning to cut up some food and put it in a pot over the fire. I walked up to him.

"May I help?" I asked, and he looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"You are a guest in my home, I do not let my guests doing chores." He said, going back to cutting the carrots. I decided I was going to anyway and I took a potatoe out of the basket, got a knife and started chopping.

"You are bold. I like that. I feel that we are going to get along very well." He said smiling. His british accent was getting to me, I felt as if I could swoon everytime he talked. Wait, what was I talking about, this was Kol. But this was a different Kol, one that I enjoyed very much. If only he was this way in the future.

We cooked the stew over the fire and sat down, eating it at the table. For not having much, it was pretty good. It was already dark outside and I wondered how the sleeping arrangements were going to work. He only had one bed, and it wasn't as if there was a couch.

After dinner was finished, I helped him clean up, to which he was also surprised and I made my way back to the table. He walked over to me, holding his hand out to help me stand back up, then he led me to the bedroom.

"You may have the bed, I will take the floor." He told me, folding back the wollen blanket and pelts for me.

"Kol, I know you are trying to be a gentleman, but I will not allow you to sleep on the floor. The bed is plenty big enough for two and it is winter, it will get very cold at night. I insist." I told him truthfully. I did not want him to sleep on the dirt floor, and it was very cold, even though there was a fire going.

"You are different. Why aren't more women like you?" He said as he climbed into the bed next to me, it was a straw bed, but it wasn't like sleeping on a rock. Guaranteed it wouldn't be the best nights sleep I would ever have, but I did feel safe.

"Why aren't more men like you?" I responded. I saw his smile in the moonlight. "Goodnight, Kol." I said closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Elena." He leaned over and gently kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes and brought my hands around his head, pulling it down to me. I then kissed him lightly on the lips once, then again with a little more passion. Something felt different inside of me. I couldn't explain it, but it was nothing like I had felt when I kissed Damon or Stefan. It felt right. We broke the kiss and I buried my body into his side, my head laying on his chest. I couldn't believe I just kissed Kol Mikaelson.

FUTURE- Kol POV

She kissed me. Elena Gilbert kissed me, then made me sleep in the bed beside her instead of kicking me on the floor. I had told her my secret and she embraced it. Holy hell, she had basically agreed to marry me. I could feel the extreme pull towards the switch in the back of my head, telling me to turn it on, that I wanted to feel the emotions coming from these memories. I couldn't help but be curious as to what I had felt. I hadn't felt anything in a thousand years, I guess it was worth a few minutes. I reached in the back of my mind and flipped the switch on.

In an instant, everything came rushing back to me. It was an overload. I could feel everything. But more importantly I could feel the strong emotions coming from those memories. The awe, the excitement, the wonder, the importance, the fact of it all feeling right.

I was back at Nik's mansion for the night, and I decided to go pay my little sister a visit, surprise her maybe. I walked to her bedroom, and heard the TV on. I knocked on the door and within an instant, she had it opened.

"Kol, what are you doing here? Does this have anything to do with the sudden memories that are appearing in my head of a certain doppleganger from when we were humans?" She asked me curiously.

"Rebekah it was a thousand years ago, and I feel everything as if it were yesterday. I feel everything, Rebekah." I said, hoping she would take the hint. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Kol! You did it! After a thousand years, and it only took 18 year old girl transported to the past for you to turn it back on. Something must have happened. Do tell?" She exclaimed as she pulled away from the embrace.

"She kissed me, Bekah. She treated me differently than any other girl in the village. I told her about Mikael and how he was about me finding a bride, and she told me that if he forced us to marry she would do it, willingly Bekah. She made me sleep on the bed beside her instead of the floor! She cleaned and helped cook, as a guest. Wouldn't take no for an answer." I told her, clearly letting my newfound excitement show.

"Wow, didn't know the girl had it in her. Especially to be your first kiss, although I'm sure she didn't know that, did she?" Rebekah joked. It was true, it had been my first real kiss. And it had been perfect.

"Rebekah." I growled at her. She put her hands up in the air in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Kol. Its just that i'm still shocked that you actually turned your humanity back on." She said, honestly. It was surprising for me as well. I had initially just planned to have it on for a few minutes, but now that I could feel these types of emotions strongly, I had no plan in turning it back off. Maybe the Bennett witch hadn't made a mistake after all. I was a strong believer in destiny and fate.

"I'm as shocked as you are, Bekah." I said before I bid her goodnight and went back to my own room to dream of the girl changing my life.

**A/N- Shocked? I thought for this story, we needed to have Kol's emotionless behavior taken away. It wouldn't very well be a romance story if he couldn't feel anything, right? xxx**

**-BEX**


	5. Chapter 5

PAST-Elena POV

It had been almost a month since I had arrived in the past. Kol and I had gotten much closer. He would show me things that he could do with his magic, which would always surprise me. We helped eachother doing the simple chores, like cooking, cleaning and such. Rebekah had come by everyday and had even made me a new dress. Her and I were becoming good friends. Usually after we got done with the chores, we would go out to the meadow and play chase or watch the clouds. Sometimes we would go to the falls and just sit, and relax. Henrik came around often and Kol would teach him how to fish and hunt, he even attempted to show me. I was getting comfortable in this life and I wasn't so sure I wanted to go back to reality. Would Kol still be emotionless when I returned back? I didn't want to leave this Kol behind.

"Elena, come with me, I have something to show you today." Kol said, coming into the bedroom where I was still laying. It was getting much colder now, as it was getting further into winter. Kol had made me my own leather hide jacket to wear outside, and I was getting used to not having the ammenities I was so used to.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as I took his arm in mine while we walked through the woods.

"You will see, darling. Be patient." He said, laughing. I giggled. We walked a little ways further, only about 10 minutes through the woods and came to a large opening in the ground. I knew where we were. The caves that Elijah had shown me. He went down in first, then held his arms out to help me down. It was just as I remembered.

"This is where we go on full moons. The caverns provide safety against the wolves. There is somewhere down here I want to show you though." He said, leading me through the cavern with a torch that he lit with magic. We didn't walk very far, but I knew where we were before we got there.

"This is a sacred room." He said as he lit all the candles on the walls with one movement of his hand. The room lit up and I could see just a few runes written on the wall, their names. "We put our names in the wall so that they would stay for eternity. I wanted to put yours as well." He said, motioning to the wall. I smiled widely. That meant it would be there in the future as well.

"I would love that." I said, watching him take his knife out and starting to carve into the wall. My name was carved into the wall right under his, in runic. When he was done, he looked at me and smiled. While he was doing the carving, I had hidden something in the cave, hoping the future Kol would find it.

"I made you something." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pendant, attached onto a leather bound necklace. The pendant was a wooden carving, a celtic trinity knot. I remembered reading about them, it was meant to represent the three promises of a relationship, to love, honor, and protect. A man usually gives a woman a necklace or ring with the symbol to symbolize his affection.

"It is beautiful, Kol. I love it." I said, tearing up a little. It meant so much for such a simple gift.

"With a reaction like that, I assume you know what it means?" He asked, wiping the tear from my face.

"Yes, and I couldn't be happier. Thank you." I said, standing on my tip toes to kiss him on the lips. He kissed back with passion. After a few minutes, we heard someone from the entrance of the cave.

"Kol! Elena!" I could hear Henrik's voice echoing through the cave. Kol grabbed my hand and we ran to where it was coming from.

"Henrik, what's wrong, brother?" Kol asked him quickly. The worried look on the younger boy's face started to scare me.

"Kol, it's father, he knows about Elena!" Henrik yelled. Kol helped me out of the cave and I looked at him with worry.

**A/N- Uh oh! REVIEW! -BEX**


	6. Chapter 6

"How?" Kol asked frantically.

"Mother overheard Niklaus talking to Rebekah about the two of you! She told father, Kol. You needed to know so that you can be ready." Henrik said sadly as we climbed out of the caves.

"Thank you, brother. Now go, before he finds out you knew as well." Kol told Henrik, who nodded and ran in the other direction. He turned to look at me, with his hands on my shoulders.

"I am so sorry, my sweet Elena." He said as he kissed my forehead. I looked up at him.

"We knew this was going to happen, Kol. We were lucky it look him this long to find out, with that said, I got to know you and whatever he asks of us, we will agree to it." I said confidently.

"You're sure of this?" He asked hesitantly, looking for any sign of doubt in my eyes. There was none.

"Yes." I spoke with confidence. He looked at me and smiled. By this point, I knew I had fallen for him. I had forgotten the future version of him, focused only on the man standing before me. The one I had gotten to know, who had saved me. He had made me realize the things I had done in the future were childish. Being taken here had made me grow up, fast. I had to adapt, learn to live without all of the things that made life simple. This life was difficult, yet I was happier than I had ever been. Sure, at first I had missed the simple luxuries I was used to in my everyday life, but life quickly became more than that.

"Come, we must get home. Father will arrive shortly, I'm sure of it." Kol said, pulling my hand towards the path to our home. We had settled into a routine. I would do most of the cooking and cleaning, even though he always decided to help, and he would do the more manly chores like cutting wood, hunting, that sort of thing. I already felt as if we were married. We arrived home shortly, cleaning ourselves up and waiting patiently. Kol had my hand in his, rubbing circles on my knuckles. About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. He told me to remain sitting. I was afraid of what Mikael might do.

"Hello, son." Mikael said in a cold voice. Kol was blocking Mikael's view of me.

"Hello, father." Kol said back in an equally cold tone. Mikael looked at him with sadistic eyes, and a smirk.

"What is this I hear of a lady, always in your company?" Mikael asked quickly. Kol opened the door a bit further and stepped out of the way, letting Mikael see me sitting at the table. I immediately stood up, not exactly knowing what to do in this situation. His eyes went wide and a sadistic grin spread across his face.

"Father, this is Elena. Elena, this is my father." He said, introducing us. Mikael bowed and placed a kiss on my hand.

"You will make an excellent bride for my son." Yep, just as we had suspected. There was no question in his sentence, it was a statement, or more of a command.

"Thank you sir, your son has asked for my hand this morning. We were planning to share the news tonight, perhaps over dinner?" I said, trying to save us a little. Kol looked at me in surprise.

"Ah, my son finally chose the right thing to do. Dinner is an excellent idea, shortly before sunset at our home." He said, smirking. He then turned back to Kol.

"I'm proud of you, my boy. You will wed on the winter solstice." He said, holding Kol's shoulder tightly.

"Father, that is but two days from now. The full moon is the night after." Kol said quickly.

"Is that a problem, son?" Mikael asked, getting angry. I didn't want Kol to get hurt.

"No, sir. That will be perfect, it is after all a sign of good fortune, is it not?" I quickly interjected.

"It is, indeed. Smart girl. You chose well, son." Mikael said, walking out the door. I knew Kol would probably have bruises on his arm from Mikaels hand.

"Elena, he could have hurt you." Kol said after the door had closed.

"He didn't hurt me, Kol. He did hurt you, I could tell. I couldn't just stand there and let him do that. We knew it would happen, we didn't need to further anger him by pushing it off. If that means getting married in two days, then so be it." I said truthfully. I was always the one to step in if I saw someone else getting hurt. Although I wondered what my friends would say at home about me being married to an original. Would Kol even remember any of this in the future? If he did, would he care?

"We should start getting ready for dinner. It is already late afternoon." He said, holding my hand. I walked with him into our room, I decided to wear the dress Rebekah had made for me. It was green, and very nice looking. Kol took off his shirt. I noticed where his shoulder was already starting to bruise. I walked over to him. He was definatley built. I ran my hand up his back softly and pressed chaste kisses to his shoulder. All of the candles in the room instantly lit brightly.

"Kol, I want you to try something. Try to channel me, to heal yourself." I told him, knowing that Bonnie could channel Jeremy. He looked at me with an odd expression.

He then placed his hand on my chest, over my heart and closed his eyes. He started to chant something quietly. It was a strange feeling. I could almost feel his magic coursing through me as he chanted. I watched his shoulder. The red and purple started to fade away, finally disappearing all together. He stopped chanting and opened his eyes.

"You are incredible, how did you know I could do that? I didn't even know." He said, looking at his shoulder where the bruise was.

"My friend Bonnie tried it once before." I told him, he looked at me, then kissed me passionately. I pulled away and laughed.

"Kol, if we don't get ready now, we will be late, and I didn't just avoid one scuffle to go get in another. We can continue this later." I said laughing. He growled then went back to putting his shirt on. I put on my dress and walked over to Kol.

"Lace me up, please?" I asked. He walked over behind me and moved my hair off to the side and started to lace the dress up. He placed small kisses along my collar and my neck as he did so. After he finished, he turned me around to look at me.

"You are going to be my wife." He said, realization finally setting in. I smiled. Honestly I had never thought of getting married this young, but my life was different now. So far there was no sign of me being returned to the future and I had been here almost a month.

**A/N- Remember, in that time, the parents almost always had a say in who they married, especially if the child was above the appropriate marrying age. So don't be too mad at me now...**


	7. Chapter 7

FUTURE- Kol POV

"Bonnie, you know the spell that you have to do, all we have to do now is wait for the full moon." I said as I watched Bonnie pacing across the room. I felt the same familiar feeling that I had been having for almost the last month, when I would get new memories. I closed my eyes to watch. The cave, the necklace, Henrik, Mikael. Elena, talking to Mikael. The bruise on my arm. She had me channel her to heal myself! We were getting married, officially. Before the full moon. I glanced down to see a thin silver ring appear on my left hand. I needed to go to the caves, I had seen her place something in the wall of the cave out of the corner of my eye while I had been carving her name.

"You just got more memories, what were they?" Caroline said as I came back from my daze.

"Come with me, and I will show you." I said to Caroline, Bonnie was too busy concentrating to go anywhere. Caroline nodded and followed me, running at vampire speed to the caves.

We arrived at the caves and I jumped in the hole, easily landing on my feet. Caroline followed close behind. I walked down the path in the cave to the room where we had been. I walked into the room and Caroline tried to follow, but was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"What- how did you get through?" She asked, getting mad. I laughed, knowing her reaction if I told her.

"I have my ways. Can you see from there?" I asked her, pointing to the wall where Elena's name was carved below mine and my siblings.

"Yes, oh my gosh. Did you- did you do that?" She asked stammering a little.

"A thousand years ago, yes. Now where was that place...?" I murmered to myself, looking around the room for the small crevise where I saw elena place something. I finally found the place, covered by a rock that had been lodged in the opening. I removed the rock to see a piece of hide rolled up neatly tied with a piece of wool. I unrolled it easily, knowing that it was a thousand years old, it would be very delicate.

"_Kol, if by some chance you find this, I wanted to tell you that I have fallen for you, well at least your past self. I know that you chose to turn off your humanity after you turned, but I am hoping that you will turn it back on, I love this side of you. I don't know when I will return, if you will find this, or even if you will remember me, but I can only hope that you will be waiting for me. Tell Rebekah that I forgive her as well. I love you, Kol. -Elena." _

I read and re-read the letter several times. I couldn't believe what I was reading. She had fallen in love with me, she wanted me to wait for her. Of course, she had no way of knowing that I had already turned my emotions on, only Rebekah knew that, but I was waiting for her. I felt a tear slip out of my eye before I even realized it was there. The motion was not unnoticed by Caroline.

"What does it say, Kol?" She asked hesitantly. I handed her the letter gently, wondering if I was doing the right thing by letting her read it, something so personal.

"You have turned it back on, haven't you? You love her." She said as more of a statement than a question. I felt another tear drop. I wanted her back. I knew she was with me, but this me wanted to be able to feel her kisses and touches, not just memories of them.

"You cannot tell anyone, but your friend won't be coming back the same." I told her, watching her eyes run back and forth from fear to curiosity.

"What, how? Is she okay?" She asked frantically.

"Calm down, she is fine. I would never let anyone or anything hurt her. She will just have a different last name is all." I said, smiling at the thought. It took Caroline a moment to realize what I meant.

"You- she- you're married?!" She shrieked. I held up my hand to show her. She gazed at it in shock. "So you're telling me, Elena actually agreed to marry you, a thousand years in the past, with only knowing you for a month?!"

"Well, my father was going to force us, but she had already had her mind made up before that. So yes, technically she and I are married. Don't look at me like that, it is just as much a shock to me as it was to you, if not more! But if you must know, yes, I do love her." I said as she stared at me like I had known all along.

"Elena knew all of the things you have done when she went back in time, yet she gave you a chance anyway." Caroline said, looking off at nothing. I knew what she was contemplating.

"Yes, and if Elena can choose to look past it, so can you." I said reassuringly, she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"How did you know?" She asked curiously, still not looking away from a distant spot on the wall.

"It's not hard to figure it out, Caroline. My brother is in love with you." I shared. She looked directly at me, eyes wide. "Give him a chance, Caroline, he may surprise you." I finished. She looked at me and mouthed a 'thank you' before handing me back the letter and taking off at vampire speed. I re-read the letter.

She wanted to be with me even when she got back. I was so afraid that she would come back and run directly into the arms of one of the Salvatore brothers and leave me in the dark. She would probably get mad at me for compelling them, though. They wouldn't stop chastising Bonnie and were getting so annoying, I had to make them go away until we got her back, otherwise I would have ended up killing them.

After looking back over at the wall again, and touching it, I left. I needed to go home and tell Rebekah what happened and show her the letter. I ran at vamp speed until I reached Nik's house. As soon as I got inside, Rebekah and Elijah were waiting for me.

"Kol, is there something you would like to share?" Rebekah asked, pointing at my left hand.

"Oh come on. I think you both already know the answer. Rebekah, we need to have a little chat. Elijah, if you will excuse us?" I said, pulling Rebekah into my room. I already had an idea of where Nik was.

"What is this about? Clearly something has happened." She said, pointing to my finger.

"I think you will find out tonight, dear sister. What I wanted to show you is this." I said, pulling the letter out of my jacket pocket carefully, hoping it wouldn't fall apart. She opened it and read, her eyes tearing up.

"She forgives me." She said in shock.

"Out of the entire letter, and that is all you get out of it?" I asked. "What is she forgiving you for anyway?"

"You don't know, do you?" She asked, looking up at me, suddenly frightened.

"Rebekah, what did you do?" I asked a little bit more angry. She looked really frightened then.

"I swear it was only to protect our family! She was connected to the hunter that was going to kill us!" She started defending. I growled in anger.

"Rebekah, I will ask one more time. What did you do?" I said in an icy tone.

"I killed her. We didn't know until later that she had vampire blood in her system. Kol, I swear it, I only did it to protect us." She killed Elena? And no one seemed it fit to inform me until now?

"You killed my wife? You killed her, thinking that she wouldn't come back as a vampire?!" I growled at her. I was angry. My own sister killed my wife, well she didn't know she was my wife at the time, but still. I needed to go blow off steam.

**A/N- uh oh... he found out. Review my darlings, and I will bring you more Kolena.**


	8. Chapter 8

PAST-Elena POV

We walked to his parents home quickly, to make sure we weren't late. I didn't really want to see Esther or Mikael again, but I had to. We got there in less than ten minutes, noticing everyone was already there. He opened the door for me and I walked in. I noticed everyone was still standing around, waiting for us, I assume. Rebekah smiled a sad smile at me and Henrik beamed up at me. Niklaus and Elijah were standing in the corner arguing about Tatia. Finn and Sage were laughing at something, and Mikael and Esther were walking over to greet us.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Elena." Kol said, wrapping his arm around my waist. She came over and hugged me, like she would a family member. I hesitantly hugged back, remembering this was before she wanted to kill her children.

"Pleasure to meet you, Elena, please come in and sit. Dinner is almost ready." I watched as Kol nodded towards his father and motioned for everyone to sit at the table. Soon dinner was ready and everyone got their bowls of stew and began eating.

"I beIieve Kol has an announcement to make, don't you son?" Mikael said, motioning for Kol to speak up.

"It is short notice, but I would like to tell you all that Elena and I are to be married on the winter solstice." Kol said, looking over at me with a smile. Rebekah, Henrik, Finn, and Sage said their congratulations. Klaus and Elijah mumbled congrats looking away, and Esther stood from the table and walked over to us.

"Congratulations, my son. Elena, welcome to the family." Esther said, placing her hands on our shoulders.

"Thank you." I said kindly. Mikael looked over at us and smirked.

The rest of dinner went as well as could be expected, Esther tried to get Klaus and Elijah to find different, respectable women, and Rebekah agreed with her. Kol and I stayed silent for the most part, only speaking when spoken to. After dinner was finished, we rushed out of there, not wanting to stay longer than we had to. We walked back home in the moonlight. I was relieved that it was over. Now, I just had to worry about getting married the day after tomorrow.

We walked into the house and as soon as the door closed, Kol started kissing me. I kissed him back with passion as we made our way back to the bedroom.

"You are the bravest woman I know." He said as he laid me on the bed gently. "To accept to being part of my family." All the candles in the room lit on fire and the fireplace did as well. "I am in love with you, Elena."

"I believe I am in love with you as well, Kol." I said as I kissed him back, taking off his shirt. I knew where this was going, and I wondered if he had ever done anything before, at this point. I knew his reputation in the future. He helped me undo the laces of the dress and I let it slip to the floor, seeing him stare in awe at me.

"So beautiful." He said as he laid me back down on the bed, I blushed at being naked in front of him, but then I remembered that was how he found me. I began to untie his pants and he slipped them off. I could tell he was very nervous. It must be his first time. Oh my gosh, I was going to be an Original's first time. I quickly pushed the thought away, and motioned for him to lay back down with me. He moved to where he was hovering over me, continuing to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, urging him to come closer.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered in my ear, hesitantly.

"Yes." I said back, confidently. With that, he nervously began to slide into me. I moaned at the contact, making him go further. As he adjusted to the feeling, he started to slide in and out faster. For this being his first time, he was really good. He was very intent on making me feel good as well. before we knew it, we both reached our peaks and he collapsed beside me.

"Amazing." He said as he finally caught his breath. "You are simply amazing."

"I would have to say that you are equally amazing, then." I said, catching my breath. He smiled at me and held me close to his chest. That's how we fell asleep.

FUTURE-Kol POV

I couldn't begin to describe how thankful I was that I was in the shower when I got the memory. Elena had apparently just taken my virginity in the past. I relished in the memory, wishing it was happening now. I would have a thousand years of catching up to do when she got back.

PAST- Elena POV

The next day went by very quickly as Rebekah and I made preparations for the wedding, and for the full moon. We carried food and blankets down into the caves while the men went hunting. Before we knew it, it was time for bed. The men were still outside cleaning their kill, so I decided to wait up for Kol. Luckily, he arrived only a few minutes later. I shrieked when I saw him. His shirt was ripped down the front, covered in blood. I raced over to him and laid him on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked frantically, looking down at the cuts on his chest. It looked like claw marks.

"Had a little run-in with a bear, it's nothing to worry about, love." He said, attempting to joke.

"Kol Mikaelson, it is not nothing to worry about! Have you seen your chest?" I asked, removing his tattered shirt.

"Didn't really want to, but you should see the bear, it looked worse than me!" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Kol, are you strong enough to channel me to heal it, at least most of the way?" I asked, looking at him worryingly.

"Come here." He said, motioning for me to move forward so that he could put his hand on my chest. I did so quickly and he bagan chanting. I watched as the wounds began to heal and close themselves. He was almost done when his nose bagan to bleed.

"Kol, stop, you are overdoing yourself." I told him, pulling his hand away. There were still dark red scars on his chest where he wasn't able to finish.

"At least it doesn't hurt anymore." He said as he closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. I was glad he had healed it enough to not hurt. He would live with the scars.

I kept a close watch on him for about an hour before falling asleep myself, knowing we had a big day ahead of us. The morning came sooner than expected, and our wedding was set to be at the sun's peak, or about noon in future time. That meant we only had a couple of hours to get ready. Kol was already awake, I could hear him in the kitchen.

"Good morning, love." He said as I walked into the kitchen. I couldn't belive we were getting married today. I wondered what the ceremony would be like, if it was similar to the ones in the future.

"Good morning." I said smiling back at him as he handed me a cup of tea.

"Rebekah, Mother, and Sage will be here in a few mintutes to help you prepare. My brothers are waiting for me outside." He said as he drank his own cup of tea.

"How is your chest?" I asked curiously. He unbuttoned his shirt and showed me the now pink scars.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, thanks to you. I can live with the scars, they look scary, I like it." He said as he walked over and kissed my head.

"You terrified me last night when you walked in, I wasn't sure if you would even live to see our wedding day!" I said a little louder than I meant to.

"I'm sorry, darling. I promise not to scare you like that again. Next time I will attack the bear before it attacks me." He said jokinging. I scowled at him. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Rebekah, Esther, and Sage came waking in. Kol bid me goodbye and walked out of the house to meet up with his brothers. I wondered what they would be doing.

"A big day for you today, isn't it?" Rebekah said as she brought a pale of small flowers in. I smiled at her. We really had become good friends.

"Here is your dress, I made it special for this day." Esther said, holding up a beautiful white dress in front of me. I was glad to see that tradition went this far back. "Rebekah go help her into her dress while we fix her bouquet."

Rebekah walked with me into the room and I slid off the other dress I had been wearing. I quickly pulled the white dress into place and walked over to her, so that shee could lace it up. It fit perfectly.

"Kol will fall to his knees when he sees you in this dress. You look breathtaking!" Rebekah said as she finished lacing it up.

"You really think so?" I asked, wishing I had a mirror to see myself in.

"Absolutely, now lets go so we can fix your hair!" Rebekah dragged me back into the kitchen and sat me in the chair.

Sage began braiding my hair as Rebekah placed small flowers in it everywhere. I wondered what it would look like. I wish the camera had been invented already, or at least a mirror. Before I knew it, it was almost time for the wedding.

"It is time to go, my daughters." Esther said as she looked outside. I suddenly got very nervous. I was getting married! A thousand years before I was even born! I followed the others quickly, trying not to show my nervousness.

We arrived in the center of the village where it looked like the entire village was waiting. I got very nervous again. I looked around, and found Kol, standing next to a man in some sort of robes under the large white oak tree. He was in all white as well, with no shoes on, like me. It was freezing outside, but by this point, I was used to it. Esther motioned that it was time for me to walk up to them and she stood next to the man in robes.

I started walking down the makeshift isle, covered in flower petals. I could see Kol watching me intently as I walked closer to him. As I reached him, he took my hands in his.

"This day, we are gathered to celebrate the union of this man, Kol Mikaelson, and this woman, Elena Gilbert.

With this union, you promise to love, honor, and protect one another for eternity. Do you agree to these terms?" The man in robes looked to Kol.

"I do." Kol said proudly. He then looked to me.

"I do." I said with confidence. Kol smiled.

"Now you will be joined together by drinking the wine with intertwined arms." Esther handed us each a glass of wine and we intertwined our arms and drank. The man looked over at Esther and nodded. Esther then took his place and raised her hands.

"Your souls will now be connected for eternity." She said before chanting something. I recognised it as magic immediately. I hadn't realized that magic would be part of the ceremony. It seems Kol was surprised as well. After she finished, the man returned to his place with two rings in his hand. Kol took the smaller ring and placed it on my left hand ring finger, and after, I did the same to him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss." Before I knew it, Kol had his lips on mine in a passionate but soft kiss. We then turned to face the crowd and he bowed, motioning for me to do the same. People began throwing rice at us as we walked back down the isle.

We were married. I couldn't believe it. I felt different, though. I couldn't place what it was. I wondered what my now husband was doing in the future.

**A/N- Well, they are married, what will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

FUTURE- Kol POV

"Alright, everything is ready to do the spell tomorrow night. Now all we have to do is wait." I said to Bonnie and Caroline, who had just finished drawing the pentagram on the floor.

"You're sure this will work?" Bonnie asked again.

"Yes, I'm posi-" I fell backwards onto the couch before I could finish. I felt a strange sensation running through me, just as I felt the pull of the memories again. I closed my eyes and replayed it. I had gotten attacked by a bear, healed mostly, the came the memory of our wedding. Mother did a soul linking spell on us. Just as the memory finished, I felt something, or heard something maybe? It sounded like Elena's voice. It was getting louder.

"_Elena?" _ I whispered in my head.

PAST-Elena POV

"_Elena" _ I heard in my head, it sounded like Kol's voice, but I looked over at him, who was talking to one of the villagers.

"_Kol? Is that you?"_ I asked back in my head, looking over to Kol, seeing if he had any reaction to it. There was none.

"_Elena, you can hear me?" _I heard him say again, yet no reaction came from him.

"_Yes, who is this?"_ I asked cautiously, knowing it sounded like Kol, but he didn't seem to react to it.

"_It is your husband, darling, from the future of course."_ The voice said back. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kol from the future was inside my head?

"_How can I hear you?" _I asked quickly.

"_Esther cast a soul-linking spell on us, Elena. You must have been thinking about this version of me to activate it." _FutureKol said in my head.

"_So you remember?"_ I asked hesitantly.

"_Everything, darling."_ He said calmly. I felt a sense of relief wash over me. He remembered me.

"_Do you know when I am supposed to come back?"_ I asked quickly.

"_Bonnie and I have everything set for tomorrow night, during the full moon."_ I was kind of sad to hear that I would only get one more night with my new husband, but I would be going back to him, wouldn't I?

"_Did you get my message from the cave?" _ I responded, wondering if he had.

"_Yes, my love. And I want you to know that I am here waiting for you. I promise."_ He said into my mind. So much weight was lifted from my shoulders when I heard him say that. I knew immediately that his humanity was back on. He was waiting for me.

"_Thank you. I have to go before you think I'm crazy, staring off into space. Try to contact me later tonight?" _ I said as I saw my Kol look over towards me, motioning for me to come to him.

"_I will, my love."_ Was the last thing I heard before I was drawn back into reality. Kol was waiting for me to come over to him and be introduced to more people.

FUTURE-Kol POV

I couldn't believe it, I got to talk to Elena. The spell my mother did connected our minds. I opened my eyes to see Bonnie and Caroline surrounding me.

"Kol, are you okay? You just passed out. I didn't think vampires could pass out." Bonnie said as I sat back up.

"I'm fine. I spoke to Elena." I said, knowing they would think I was crazy.

"You what?!" Bonnie and Caroline yelled, clearly confused.

"My mother cast a spell on us, linking our souls for eternity." I explained. Caroline seemed to get it, but Bonnie was still confused.

"Why would she do that?" Bonnie asked curiously. I raised my left hand to show her the wedding band.

"She did it during our wedding." I explained further. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You got married, to Elena?!" She looked at me, then to Caroline. "You knew?"

"I told Caroline a few days ago. I asked her not to tell anyone because I knew your reaction would be like this." I clarified. She glared angrily.

"So you are married to my best friend?" Bonnie said disbelievingly.

"I think we have established that. Now back to the fact that I can communicate with her." I walked over to the window, holding my head.

"Well, what did she say? Is she okay?" Caroline interjected.

"She is better than fine, I assure you. She was just as surprised at the connection as I was. She asked when she would be coming back, I told her that things were set up for tomorrow night." I told them.

"Good, now she knows. Next time you talk to her, tell her that we miss her?" Caroline asked. I nodded.

PAST-Elena POV

I couldn't believe I just talked to future Kol. I was going home tomorrow night. How was this Kol going to react to me leaving? I guess I would find out when I get back.

"Darling, are you okay? I saw you over there looking dazed." Kol said to me as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I said, smiling up at him. I silently wondered if he would act the same in the future.

"Today has been an eventful day. Would you like to go home, my wife?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

"I would love to." I said, smiling. He announced our parting to all of the guests who all said their congratulations and bid us farewell.

We walked back to our home hand in hand. It started snowing on our way back.

"Another sign of good luck." He said, motioning to the snow. He turned me around to face him and he kissed me slowly. "You look breathtakingly beatiful, Mrs. Mikaelson." He said as he twirled me in the snow. I blushed. He then picked me up and crossed the threshold.

"You look very handsome as well, Mr. Mikaelson." I said as he laid me on the bed, still kissing me.

We made love several times for the rest of the day and the night. We didn't wake up until afternoon because we were so tired.

I didn't want to leave the man I had fallen in love with. I knew I was going back to a time where he was still around, but I was afraid he would be different, even if his humanity was turned back on. A thousand years changes a person, including going a thousand years in the past. I knew I was a different person because of this. I turned to look at Kol, who was watching me intently with love in his eyes.

"Are you ready for tonight, my love? It is the first full moon since I found you." He said, referring back to the story I had made up.

"Yes, you have helped so much, as long as you are by my side, I will be fine." I said as he brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"I think we may have to get up, darling. We need to be at the caves before sunset and we still have much to get ready." He said, starting to get out of bed.

"How long do you think we have until sunset?" I asked, looking out the window.

"I would say about 2 or 3 hours." He said. I didn't realize we had slept in that long. "But we must be there before sunset."

I put on my green dress and brushed my hair out with my fingers. It was knotted pretty badly. I couldn't wait to take a shower, I had to admit. I was probably starting to smell pretty bad.

We packed more food items, some pelts and blankets, and some water. As soon as we had our bags packed, we started our walk to the caves. With a twenty pound bag on each of our backs, the walk took a little bit longer. I wondered what time they would be doing the spell to bring me home. Would I be able to say goodbye to him? I hadn't gotten to talk to future Kol last night, because I was a little preoccupied. I wondered if I could talk to him now.

"_Kol, are you there?" _ I asked in my mind, feeling the connection open.

"_Hello, my love."_ I heard him say, I smiled.

"_I'm sorry for not talking again last night."_ I said, feeling bad, I felt like I blew him off for him?

"_No worries, love. I have plenty of new memories to make up for it." _I swear I could see the smirk on his face in my head.

"_Of course, now when are you doing the spell? I am on my way to the caves with you right now."_ I said, looking over to the Kol next to me.

"_As soon as the sun sets, darling." _ He said in the back of my mind. I could see the sun beginning to make its descent already. It wouldn't be long now.

We made it to the caves and Kol helped me down. We walked to the room where our names were. As soon as we were inside, I noticed everyone there. I saw Rebekah, Elijah, Esther, Mikael, Finn, Sage, Tatia, and some other villagers. I didn't see Henrik or Klaus.

"Where are Nik and Henrik?" Kol asked Rebekah.

"They were behind me when we came, I'm sure they are down here somewhere." She said, which made sense because the caverns went on for miles underground.

Kol began chanting as his hands were raised towards the opening of the room. I wondered what he was doing.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"It was a spell to keep out all supernatural beings from this room. It will protect us from the wolves." He explained. My eyes widened when I realized it was a spell that would still be in place a thousand years from now.

"The sun is beggining to set!" I heard a villager say from the entrance of the cave. I braced myself for what was about to come.

**A/N- OHHH she is about to go home... I hope? **


	10. Chapter 10

FUTURE-Kol POV

The sun was setting. It was time for the spell. I sat in the middle of the pentagram. Since Elena and I were now connected, If I thought about her hard enough while Bonnie performed the spell, it should bring her back. Bonnie used the same bowl of herbs that had Elena's blood still in them from the month before. She spread the herbs around me on the floor and began chanting. I concentrated all of my will power on Elena, and bringing her home. I felt the pull in the back of my mind, within seconds, I felt a weight in my lap. I looked down to see Elena, naked. I took off my jacket at vampire speed and covered her before anyone else saw her. Bonnie stopped the chanting and opened her eyes to see me holding Elena.

"It worked." Bonnie said, coming over to check on Elena. I held her protectively to my chest. She was still unconscious. She was human? I could smell her blood, it was definately human.

"She is human." I said as Caroline sped over to check as well.

"That's impossible." Caroline said, but I motioned for her to smell, and she did, veins appearing under her eyes. I was controlling myself, but I hadn't fed in days, I was too worried about getting Elena home safely. I noticed that the pendant I made her was still around her neck, I smiled. I was curious if it would show up, since her clothes did not. Bonnie touched Elena's hand and pulled back.

"She is human, but she isn't, I don't understand what I saw" Bonnie said as she pulled away. I looked at her, confused.

"Well, she is human for now, which is what is important. Now do you have her clothes?" I asked. Caroline quickly brought over a small pile of clothes and gave it to me. I stood up with Elena in my arms and flashed up to her room. Jeremy had invited me in when Bonnie had confirmed the story.

I laid her in her bed and carefully put her clothes on. I then covered her up with her blanket and laid next to her, waiting for her to wake. I felt the pull of the memories coming on again.

I was standing in the caves next to Elena when she went limp, then slowly disappeared. I started panicing. She was gone. Mother rushed over to me and felt the same pull of magic that I had felt. She then put her hand to my head and whispered something in my ear, causing me to pass out. When I woke up, I saw mother crying hysterically. I ran over to see Nik holding Henrik in his arms, dead. I cried for my brother. He had gone to see the wolves change with Nik last night.

I didn't realize the night that Elena left, was the night that started this all. Mother had performed the ritual the day after she had left, she had also taken away my memories of Elena until the time when she was sent back in time, which would explain everything.

I was pulled back into reality to a shift in the weight laying next to me. I opened my eyes to see Elena slowly opening her eyes.

"Kol?" She said, looking around. "It worked?" She asked tiredly.

"Yes, my love, it worked, you are home." I said, taking her hands in mine.

"I'm still human?" She asked in a daze.

"For the most part, but don't ask, Bonnie hasn't figured it out yet." I said, confusing her a bit more. She leaned down and smelled herself?

"Oh God, I need a shower." She said, standing up. I laughed and flashed in front of her, stopping her.

"Darling, you come home after being in the past for a month and the first thing you want is a shower?" I asked, which was understandable since they didn't have showers back then.

"You are welcome to join." She said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"That works too." I said as I picked her up, flashing to the bathroom at vampire speed.

"I'm not used to you being a vampire anymore." She said laughing as I put her down and turned on the shower.

"Actually I was turned the day after you left." I said, kind of sadly. I could tell realization hit her about Nik and Henrik not being in the caves.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She felt bad, I could tell by looking at her face.

"Darling, for me it has been a thousand years. I am over it. Now that I have my memories of you back, I feel complete at last." I told her. She smiled weakly and began to take off her clothes. I did the same and helped her into the shower, she was still weak from all of the magic that brought her back. She saw the scars on my chest as soon as we got in the shower and ran her fingers across them.

"It really is you." She said, crying into my chest as she let the water run over her back. She would have understandably differentiated between the human me and the me of this time.

"It is me, darling, and I've missed my wife. I am still the same person, just a thousand years older, and a lot more invincible." I said, laughing, but still holding her close.

"You still have your ring." She said excitedly, looking at my hand.

"As you still have yours, my wife." I said, pointing out her own left hand. She then reached up to her neck and felt the pendant. She smiled up at me.

"I came back naked, didn't I?" I nodded. "So let me guess, you dressed me?" She asked.

"Of course, but I did cover you with my jacket in front of your friends. I am still a gentleman, now that I have my humanity back on." I said with a weak smile.

"When did you decide to turn it back on?" I looked at her seeing wonder in her eyes.

"The first night you were gone. As soon as I got the first flash of memories, I wondered what they would be like if I actually felt them and I flipped the switch. And if you are wondering, I have no intention of EVER turning it off again for the rest of eternity, as long as you are by my side." I said reassuring her. I let the water run through her hair and put shampoo in it. I massaged her scalp watching her close her eyes to enjoy the feeling. I then rinsed her hair letting the water run over her body for as long as she wanted. I knew the warmth must have felt good, after all it was winter and she was without heating for a month. After the water started to get cooler, I decided it was best to get her out of there before the water went cold.

"Are Bonnie and Caroline still here?" She asked as I carried her back to her room in a towel.

"No, they left when I brought you upstairs, thought you and I could use some time to ourselves. Elena I have to ask. You knew all the bad things I have done, why did you give me a chance?" I had to know, it was the one thing that confused me the most.

"When I saw how nice you were and I noticed you were still human, I instantly knew that the vampire I had known had turned off his emotions. Everyone deserves a chance, and when I saw your humanity, I gave you that chance. I was worried that you would still be the same emotionless vampire when I got back, but when the connection formed, I knew you weren't. I fell in love with your humanity, Kol. Please never take it away." I laid her on her bed and instantly cupped her face.

"Elena Mikaelson, my wife, I give you my word, I will not ever turn it off again." I said before I kissed her. God it felt so good to kiss her for real instead of just in my memories. I pulled away though, worried that I would let my control slip. I couldn't do that around her. She noticed what was wrong immediately, having been a vampire herself.

"When was the last time you fed, Kol?" She asked, putting her hand to my face. I felt the blue veins coming to the surface and I quickly moved away from her hand.

"A few days, I think, maybe a week." I told her. Originals didn't have to feed as often as regular vampires, but we still needed to at least once a day. I really hadn't been paying much attention to myself.

"Kol, there are blood bags in the fridge, go have a few and come back." She said, pointing at the door. I flashed downstairs and did as she said, feeling much better as I returned to her, only about a minute later.

"Sorry, my love. I was more focused on getting you home then my own needs. I promise it won't happen again." I noticed she had gotten dressed while I was downstairs. I still had a towel around my waist, but I quickly flashed into the bathroom and got into my own clothes. "Now, there is something I want to show you. We are going to meet everyone at the Grill after, if that is okay with you."

"Yeah that's fine, as long as we aren't out too late. Time travel takes a lot out of you and I will be more than thrilled to sleep in a comfy bed again." She said laughing. I could tell she was tired. When she had put her wet hair up in a bun, I walked with her outside to my car. Her mouth dropped when she saw it. Of course I had a sports car. I may be a gentleman, but I was an eternal 20-year-old. My nice matte black Audi R8 sat in the driveway in front of us.

"What? You knew my family had a lot of money. I have almost as much as Nik, more than Elijah actually. Who knew you married into wealth?" I said, smiling. She raised her eyebrows at me as I held open the door to the car for her to get in.

After she got in, I got into the driver's seat and started to drive. I looked at her, sitting in the passenger seat, holding on to her seatbelt.

"Whats wrong? Am I driving too fast?" I asked curiously.

"No, it's not your driving, i'm just not used to modern technology again after being stuck in the 10th century for a month." She said, slowly relaxing.

"I felt the same way after I was in my coffin for a hundred years, except I hadn't known any of it beforehand." I said, not meaning for it to sound as if I was one-upping her. "I didn't mean that like it sounded, I was just trying to relate, I swear."

"Nice cover-up. Now what are you showing me?" She asked, looking out the window.

"This." I said, pulling up into a driveway, opening the garage, by pushing a button on my keys.

**A/N- And what is it?**


	11. Chapter 11

"What is this?" She asked after I flashed over to her side to open her door.

"I bought it." I told her, motioning to the entire property.

"You bought a house?" She asked with wonderment on her face. I opened the door to the inside and motioned for her to go in.

"Yep. We are married. I understand if you still want to live in your old house with your brother, but I wanted you to have this option, to live with me, like we were." I told her, showing her around the house. It was a quite large house, bigger than hers, but not nearly as big as Nik's.

"I love it. Of course I will live with you. Matt has been living with Jeremy anyways. I was living with Damon and Stefan before I- wait, what did you do to them? I know they would have been there the instant I was back." Oops, I guess I knew I would have to fess up sooner or later.

"They were getting very annoying and wouldn't stop chastising Bonnie for sending you back in the first place, so I might have compelled them to take a vaction and forget about you until I said otherwise?" I smiled cheekily at her, hoping I wasn't in too much trouble.

"You compelled them to forget me?" She asked, kind of mad.

"Only until I say otherwise, I can take away the compulsion as soon as you want me to." I said, tryin to save myself a little.

"I'm not happy that you compelled them, but I am a bit relieved they aren't here right now. I'm afraid they would try to kill you, after all, you did marry the girl they were both in love with." She said, truthfully.

"Alright, now that you have seen our home, would you like to get to the Grill so that we can come back here and go to sleep?" I asked, after showing her the 5 bedrooms, 3 full size bathrooms, and large finished basement.

"Yes, the sooner we go, the sooner I can get to sleep, and I need a drink." She said as she sleepily walked back to the car. We drove to the Grill and walked inside to find a large table where Bonnie, Caroline, Nik, Elijah, Rebekah, Jeremy, and Matt were sitting. I never thought I would see all of those people sitting at the same table. Ever. It seems Caroline took my advice and was starting to give Nik a chance.

"Elena!" Caroline said, getting up and running over to hug her.

"Ouch, Caroline, you forget i'm human again." she laughed.

"Oh, it's so good to have you back! We all missed you so much!" Caroline said, pulling Elena over to the table. She latched her free hand in mine, which pulled me as well.

"Elena, I am so sorry, if I had known it was going to do that, I would have never done the spell." Bonnie said, although Elena cut her off with a hug.

"Bonnie, you sending me back in time changed my life. I would have never been this happy or married if you hadn't, so thank you." Elena said, motioning to me as she said it. I smiled.

"Wait, you're married?" Jeremy asked suddenly.

"Kol, you didn't tell him?" She asked me. Well, I was in trouble again. I shook my head.

"Sorry Jeremy, I guess Kol forgot to mention that yes, we got married while I was in the past. And before you say anything, he really is a good person, and I trust him with my life. I love him." She told her brother. I felt my heart swell with pride as she announced it to the whole table.

"Well then, welcome to the family." Jeremy said to me, holding out his hand to shake. Matt was a little more apprehensive to shake my hand, considering last time I had broken it. Which I felt horrible about.

"Elena, may I be the first to apologize for my behavior while you were in the past, it seems my brother and I were a bit, misled in that time." Elijah said to Elena. I had given him and Nik a good talk about staying away from her, especially Nik.

"Thank you, Elijah." Elena said nicely to him. I had to admit, a pang of jealousy didn't go unnoticed as she smiled at my brother.

"I, too, am extending my most sincere apologies for all I have done to you and your family, in the past and the present." Nik said towards Elena, who looked very surprised.

"Thank you, Klaus. I don't know if I can forgive you just yet, but I will try." Elena said to him. That was a much braver thing then I would have said to him. "Rebekah, did Kol give you my message?" I looked over at Rebekah and glared. I was still very angry with her.

"Yes, and I am more than grateful of it. However, it seems your husband is not speaking to me." Rebekah told her. I glared more.

"Kol, why are you mad at Rebekah?" She asked me.

"She killed you, Elena, without knowing you had vampire blood in your system. I can't just forgive her for killing my wife. Nor the same with Nik. If you can forgive them, then I will learn to eventually, but not right now. I only just found out the other day." I scowled.

"Alright, well lets not be angry right now. How about some drinks, I know I could use one." She said as she motioned for a waiter to come over. She ordered a rum and coke, I ordered just rum, and the others ordered bourban. I could tell the waiter was compelled to think we were all of age.

About half an hour later, our drinks were gone and I could tell Elena was getting very tired, so I decided to go ahead and take her home.

"Alright everyone, I need to get Elena home. The time-traveling has worn her out, and the alcohol didn't help that at all, so if you will excuse us, we will be going. Good night." I said to all of them as I helped Elena out to the car. She was asleep before we even got home. I carried her out of the car and up to our room, placing her gently on the bed and laying next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning came too fast. I had woken up but Elena was still asleep. I watched her for a few minutes then went downstairs to make her breakfast, as I knew she would probably be hungry when she woke up. I could hear her waking up, and making her way downstairs.

"Good morning, darling." I said as she walked in the kitchen, yawning.

"Good morning. Something smells good." She said, walking up next to me. I had fixed her eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, and toast. I handed her a cup of tea, then brought her food to the bar, where she followed and sat down. She looked down at the food and started eating. Before I knew it, it was gone. "I looked at her with wonder.

"Did you like it?" I asked curiously.

"That was so good. I could eat the food you cook all day." I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoy my cooking." I said as I watched her drink her tea as I sipped on a blood bag. I hadn't drank from the vein since I turned my humanity back on.

"It's nice to have a man that can cook." She said to herself. I chuckled.

"I suppose you are probably going to have me bring back the Salvatore's today, aren't you?" I asked, not really wanting to bring them back at all.

"Kol, they need to come back. If it bothers you so much, you can compel them to only forget their love for me. That would probably make both our lives a little easier." I was surprised she even thought of that. It was a great idea.

"Alright, darling. I will make the call." I said as I pulled out my iPhone. I quickly dialed Damons phone number and waited.

"Hello?" Damon answered on the other end.

"Hello, Damon. You are to return back to Mystic Falls, today." I said in an icy tone.

"Okay." I heard him say in monotone. I hung up the phone and looked back at Elena who was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You could have been a little nicer." She said, scolding me.

"You know how much I dislike Damon..." I said, pleading with her, but of course she won.

"Be nice." Holy hell, I was whipped or whatever it was they called it these days.

"But Darling, I just bought a new baseball bat!" I joked, she punched me on the arm. It wasn't even close to hard enough to hurt, but I acted like it did. "Fine, I will be civil, but I draw the line at being nice. I am not going to be all buddy-buddy with him." She smiled and finished drinking her tea.

"You still make the same tea, I love it." She said as she handed me the cup to put in the sink.

"Some things will always remain the same, darling." I said smiling at her. I followed her back up to our room.

"Do I even have any clothes here?" She asked as she sat on the bed. I walked over to the walk in closet and opened the door, revealing all of her clothes, shoes, accessories and some additional new ones. Her eyes widened like a kid in a candy store. "All of this is mine?"

"Yes, darling." I said, listening to her almost squeal in happiness.

"You are going to spoil me, aren't you?" She asked, looking over the wall of shoes.

"Do you think I would have it any other way, love?" I replied, smirking. "You are my wife, and I was without you for a thousand years, of course I am going to spoil you."

"Is the bathroom as nice as the rest of the house?" She asked, picking out some clothes.

"Why don't we take a look then, darling?" I said, pulling her to the en suite bathroom. It had a waterfall shower, a huge jaccuzzi tub, his and hers sinks, and heated marble floors.

"Things like this make me glad to be back in the 21st century. Can we take a bath?" She asked, pointing to the jacuzzi tub.

"Whatever you would like, my love. Now, is that the only reason you are glad to be back? I'm hurt." I said, pouting at her.

"In case you forgot, I had you there too. But now, I have you for eternity. However, I'm still getting used to the fact that you are invincible, considering only yesterday to me, you weren't. And the day before that, you could have died." She said, I felt humbled that she wanted me for eternity.

"But I didn't die, you helped save me. And now we do not have to worry about petty things such as illness or accidents. Well, I don't. You, my love, until we figure out what happened, will be by my side at all times. I know you don't like having a body guard, but I am your husband and it is my duty to protect you." I said, running my fingers over the necklace I had carved for her when I was human.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" She asked sadly. I glanced up at her to see a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure love. Bonnie felt something strange when she first touched you. To be honest, I did as well. I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure that I had actually felt it." I said, knowing I needed to tell her.

"What do you mean, you felt something too?" I looked at her. She was confused, I could tell.

"When you first reappeared in my arms, I got a flash of something, like I used to when I was human. It wasn't very clear, but I could feel the supernatural still in you, yet here you are, human. It baffles me. I havn't gotten flashes like that since I was turned." I said truthfully. It was a strange feeling, like I felt in touch with nature again when I held her.

"I thought you lost your magic when you turned? Bonnie gets the flashes because she is a witch." Elena said, confused.

"I did, I lost all touch with nature when I turned. I could feel my power being drained. But when you came back, It was like I felt it all again when I held you. When I touch you I can feel nature like I used to. But lets not talk about me, darling. I felt the supernatural within you, and not from being a doppleganger. Elena, you died to become a vampire, there has to be balance. You may be human right now, my love, but I fear you will not stay human for long. I can feel more supernatural coming into you everytime I touch you." I told her. It was true, she couldn't be human permanantly again, I could feel the supernatural crawling it's way back into her. She would return to being a vampire. It was only a matter of time. But there was something keeping her human, if only we knew what it was.

"Well then, I guess we will be playing the waiting game for the time being then. When I was turned, I wanted nothing more than to be human again, but now that I am, I can't wait to go back to being a vampire. I feel so... useless like this. I don't want to feel weak." She said, getting out of the tub.

"You are anything but weak, darling." I said as I followed her back to the bedroom. She turned to face me. She was about to say something when my phone rang.

"Hello? I answered.

"We're back." I heard Stefan's voice come through the phone.

"Good, now come to the address I am texting you." I said and hung up the phone. I texted him the address.

"Darling, we need to get dressed, they will be here very soon." I said sadly. She looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous about what is going to happen. They will automatically think you compelled me into loving you, Kol. You will have to compel them to even get them to listen." She said as I watched the worry spread across her face.

"Don't worry, love. I want you to stay up here until I call for you. As soon as my other compusion is lifted, they will probably be very agitated. They won't know you are human again, and if they try anything, they could hurt you." I told her. I knew she would be annoyed by having to stay upstairs until I said, but it would be the safest for her.

"Fine." She huffed, pulling on her clothes. The doorbell rang.

"They are here. I will call for you when it's time." I said before I flashed downstairs.

I opened the door and saw the two brothers waiting.

"Damon, Stefan, how nice to see you again." I said, motioning for them to come inside. The house was in my name so they didn't need an invitation, but I was transferring it into Elena's name for safety as soon as possible.

"So what did you have us drive back for?" Stefan asked as he sat on the couch.

"I believe it's time for you to remember." I said simply, lifting the compulsion. After a moment of daze, Damon was at my throat at vampire speed. I had him restrained before he could do anything.

**A/N- Whats gonna happen with the wonder twins? hahaha**


	13. Chapter 13

"Where is she? Is she back? What did you do?" Stefan asked quickly as I held Damons neck to the wall.

"She is back, and she is fine." I said to Stefan who was watching intently.

"Where is she?!" Damon struggled to say as my grip against his neck got harder.

"She is safe. Now you will sit, be quiet and listen. If you move, I will not hesitate to remove her from your memories once again. Both of you. You will do everything I say." I compelled. I let go of Damon's neck hesitantly and watched as both brothers walked over to the couch and sat quietly. "Good. Elena." I yelled up the stairs. I could hear her walking out of our bedroom and down the stairs. The brother's eyes widened as they heard me say her name. They tried to say something, but the compulsion took effect and nothing came out. Elena joined my side as she finished her descent down the stairs. The brothers looked in shock as she grabbed my hand in front of them.

"Bonnie brought back Elena during the full moon last night. She was sent to the 10th century, and remained there, in my care, for a month. As you have probably noticed, she is human, for the time being. Now you may speak, one at a time. Stefan?" I said, making Damon mad.

"Elena, how are you? Is he forcing you to do anything? Did he compel you?" Stefan asked, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Stefan, no he is not forcing me to do anything, and no he did not compel me. I have my vervain necklace back, see?" She said, showing him the necklace. He nodded.

"Damon?" I said, motioning to him.

"Elena, I promise I will get you out of here. I love you. I won't let him hurt you. And your sire bond is broken now, do you still love me?" I wanted to kill him for even trying, or thinking I would hurt her. I growled at him.

"Damon, he won't hurt me, and I'm not leaving. Damon, I don't love you. I thought I did, but I was confused. I was messing with yours and Stefan's heads. I was being selfish. I was acting like Katherine, and Tatia. I love you both but I'm not in love with either of you. I'm sorry, but a lot of things changed while I was in the past. Kol saved my life, and then took me in when he didn't even know me. I saw his humanity and dispite everything I already knew, I fell for him, almost instantly. I became friends with Rebekah, too. The day before I came back, Kol and I got married. I love him, and he turned his humanity back on for me." She explained. I smiled at the thought that she just came out with it.

"You.. you married him?" Damon asked, looking very angry.

"Yes, Damon. Of my own free will." She responded. Damon growled and tried to move, but my compulsion kept him sitting.

"Wait, so you are telling us that you knew him for a month, knowing everything he had done, and yet you still chose him?Rebekah killed you, and you befriended her?" Stefan asked, more shocked than anything.

"Yes. Im so sorry for leading you both on, but Bonnie sending me into the past was the best thing that could have ever happened to me." I smiled at her comment.

"No, if she hadn't sent you back, you would still be with me. I think i'm going to have a little talk with miss witchy." Damon mumbled the last part so low, I knew Elena couldn't hear, but I could. I flashed over in front of him and held his neck.

"You will leave Bonnie alone, is that understood?" I compelled. He nodded.

"Kol, they won't listen, just do it." Elena said, sighing.

"You are going to let him compel us?" Damon pleaded with Elena.

"Just do it, Kol." She told me before walking away. I could tell she was upset.

"You will not have any romantic feelings for Elena any longer, you will only look at her as a friend. You will be supportive of her decisions and understand everything that has happened. You will not be overprotective of her. You will still do whatever I say, as well as what she says. You will not remember being compelled, nor will you think you are." I compelled, repeating it to each brother. "Now go apologize to her." I said, motioning towards the kitchen.

"Elena, I'm sorry that I overreacted. I hope you can forgive me?" Stefan said to her as we all entered the kitchen. She had tears in her eyes.

"I will, just please go. Damon, you too." She said, trying not to cry. I flashed over to her and wrapped my arms around her. The brothers nodded, and walked out the door.

"Why can't they just accept me being happy without having to be compelled to do so?" She asked, finally letting the tears fall.

"They don't want you to be happy unless it is with one of them, darling. They are selfish. They fell in love with you because you shared the face of their first love. Which is probably the same reason that Elijah was upset." I mumbled, but apparently she heard me. Her eyes snapped open to look up at me.

"What about Elijah?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Nothing, darling." I said, trying to get off the subject. When Elijah found out that we had been married, he said nothing, just walked up to his room. The next day, I saw the maids walking out of it with broken shards of glass from what looked like a mirror. I knew he had a soft spot for her, but I hadn't expected him to be jealous.

"You aren't getting out of it so easily, now tell me." She demanded. I sighed and told her what happened. "So you think he is jealous?"

"I don't know, darling. But let's not dwell on my brother or any other brothers, shall we?" I said, turning her around to look at me. "Lets just go and rest." She nodded and I walked upstairs with her.

The next three weeks went somewhat smoothly. Elena convinced everyone to give up the search for the cure. The salvatores didn't come around much. I still hadn't made up with Rebekah, though Elena had. Elijah had stayed his distance. Elena had started to get certain vampiristic features back, such as hearing and speed, but nothing else thus far. Other than that, Elena and I had stayed at home for the most part, she wanted to avoid as much drama as possible, and I didn't blame her.

"What would you like for breakfast, darling?" I asked as she came downstairs.

"Everything. I'm so hungry." She said as she laid her head down on the table.

"Are you still tired? You slept for almost 12 hours." I asked, honestly worried about her.

"I feel exhausted." She muttered into her arms. I made her pancakes and walked them over to her.

"Are you feeling alright? You have been like this for a few days." I asked, wondering if this was just a part of the transition.

"I'm fine, just tired." She said as ate her pancakes faster than I had ever seen. "Do we have any strawberries, or bacon? I'm just so hungry." I looked at her confused.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked quickly. I wondered if she was trying to improvise for bloodlust. She nodded.

I gave her the strawberries as she asked, and began making the bacon.

"Elena, are you sure you aren't improvising for blood, I mean, you have gotten back the hearing and speed?" I asked. She thought about it for a second and looked disgusted.

"The food tastes too good, and blood sounds disgusting, no offense. I remember when I first turned, I thought food tasted like dirt." She responded. That was true, it didn't taste the best.

"Have you noticed anything else?" I asked curiously.

"No." I poured her a cup of coffee after she finished the bacon to try and help with her exhaustion. I slid it over to her and she smelled it and flashed away. I flashed after her, only to find her leaning over the toilet in the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

"Elena, are you okay?" I asked quickly. She was sick. Vampires didn't get sick, and she wasn't much human left. I was concerned.

"I'm fine, I must have just ate too much. I feel better already. No, I don't." She said before she leaned back over the toilet. I rubbed her back. "Now i'm fine." She said, standing back up. I wondered if she was sick if my blood would help her. It couldn't hurt could it?

"Elena, take some of my blood. If you are sick it will help." I told her, biting my wrist and holding it in front of her. She looked at it for a second then came close, when she was about an inch away, her face transformed. Her fangs slid out and she bit over my own bite marks, drinking just a little. I knew she must have been thirsty. As she drank, I felt the connection to nature. A vision passed before my eyes. I gasped in shock. Elena pulled away and her face transformed back.

"That was strange." She said, wiping her mouth. I was still shocked by what I saw.

"What was strange, darling?" I asked, still thinking about the vision.

"I just, I don't have any sort of blood lust. I wanted your blood, but I have no desire for any other kind, at all." She said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Maybe it is just part of the process? Do you feel better?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, much better. I'm not even tired anymore." She said, washing her hands. I thought I heard something, but I passed it off as traffic outside.

"Good, darling. Caroline is coming over today, in fact she is probably on her way." I said, motioning to the fact that I was still shirtless and she was only wearing my shirt. She looked down and blushed, then flashed into our bedroom. Within seconds, she was dressed and had thrown clothes at me to get dressed. I laughed at her sudden cheerfulness, then put on my clothes as she instructed. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. I began to walk down the stairs, but she passed me, running at vampire speed.

"Caroline!" She exclaimed as the front door opened. The bouncy blonde came inside and hugged Elena.

"You are happy, and you look much better than you have the last couple days." Caroline pointed out. It was true, the blood really helped.

"Yeah, I got sick this morning and Kol gave me some blood, and now I feel great, oh and I got my fangs back. But I don't have any bloodlust." Elena explained, as if she was on a sugar high.

"Wait, you got sick?" Caroline looked at her accusingly.

"Yeah, it was just because I ate too much, must be part of the transition. I wish it would just hurry already, instead of getting back one thing at a time." Elena said, throwing herself on the couch. I watched from the stairs.

"What is that sound?" Caroline asked. I knew I had heard something. Elena shook her head.

"Probably just traffic, I've been hearing it for a while now." Elena said, turning on the tv. I flashed over and turned the tv on mute and listened closer.

"It's not the traffic, Elena, it's coming from you." I said as I walked over to her.

"If that's her heartbeat then something is wrong, it's way too fast." Caroline said, walking over as well. It was true, the heartbeat was way to fast, a vampires heartbeat was much slower than a humans. I listened closer to her chest. Her heartbeat was not fast, it was slow, as a vampire's should be. The sound was coming from another source. I kneeled in front of her.

There was no possible way...

"What is it, Kol?" Elena said, looking down at me. I was in shock.

"Impossible." I murmered.

"Oh my God." Caroline said, putting her hand over her mouth, Elena just looked at both of us like we were crazy.

"Will someone please tell me what is wrong with me?" Elena said, getting angry. It snapped me out of my daze and I stood up next to her.

"Elena, it's not your heartbeat." I told her.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing? I told you it was just the traffic." She said, trying to sit back down.

"Elena, you aren't understanding. It is a heartbeat, just not yours." I further explained.

"And?" She asked.

"Oh come on, Elena, you're pregnant." Caroline said impatiently. I glared at her and she shrugged. I looked back at Elena who was laughing?

"That was a good one, now really, what is it?" Elena said, still laughing. I looked at her seriously.

"Elena, she's not joking. This is real." I told her. She saw that I wasn't kidding and her face turned to shock.

"That's impossible." She said, looking down at her stomach, even going so far as pulling her shirt up.

"Aparently not." Caroline said.

"You were a full human, and I was as well when you were in the past, darling. It's possible, to some degree. Although I don't know what will happen considering the fact that you are turning back into a vampire." I said, truthfully.

"You don't think that it will- no. I won't think about it." Elena said, sitting down staring into nowhere.

"Elena, when you bit me earlier, I had a vision. I didn't say anything because at the time, I, too, thought it was impossible." I said, remembering the vision.

"What did you see?" Elena asked, curiously.

"A child." I told her, seeing the hope in her eyes.

"If you saw that, then maybe me becoming a vampire won't effect it?" She said, hopefully.

"Elena, do not let this cloud your vision. We do not know anything yet, considering none of this has ever happened. Please do not get your hopes up, not until we know something more concrete." I told her. It was hard for me to say it, because I was excited on the inside as well. A tear escaped her eye and I wiped it away.

"I will just come back later, don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Just don't go around any vampires until you want them to know, because it's only getting louder." Caroline said, walking out the door. I turned back to Elena.

**A/N- and here's the twist! Had to put it in... just sayin. Hope you don't hate me! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Kol?" Elena asked into my chest.

"Yes, darling?" I responded calmly. I wanted the vision to be true, more than anything. I hadn't been a human in over a thousand years, since then, I had never even given children a second thought.

"I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but Kol, I can't help it. I've always wanted to be a mother and after I died, I thought it was impossible. I never really realized that we were both human in the past and that something could happen." She said, her eyes glistening with tears. "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do- we wait. Caroline mentioned something when she was leaving that struck me. The heartbeat is getting louder by the second. I think you having my blood affected it, making it have sort of a growth spurt, maybe? Only a doctor would be able to tell." I said, confused at the sudden realization.

"Maybe that will help the baby survive, maybe because I am a vampire, the baby needs blood too?" She suggested. It was a possiblility. One that we would have to look into.

"It's possible. Maybe you getting sick is a sign that you both need blood. But why would you only want mine?" I asked, more to myself then anything.

"You are the father, the baby might need the fathers blood too, since it already has my blood?" Elena suggested again.

"All we can do at this point is guess." I said. I knew we needed to get Bonnie over here and that doctor. "I'm going to call Bonnie to come over, maybe she can see something more, my visions are very hazy still. And what was that doctors name, the one who uses the vampire blood to heal?" I asked. Her eyes went up to mine.

"Meridith Fell, the doctor who turned me into a vampire." She said, looking off. "I guess I can't hold a grudge, she was only trying to save me. I would have died if she hadn't." She continued.

"Wait, it was the doctor who gave you the vampire blood?" I asked her, thankful that the doctor had given her the blood, considering we wouldn't be here now if she hadn't.

"Yes, no one knew until I woke up in the morgue." She said, remembering the night.

"I'm sorry, my love. But she is the only doctor I can think of that can help." I said, truthfully.

"I know, go ahead and get them over here, I'm going to lay down, I have a headache." She said, laying on the couch. I bent down next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in at the moment." She said, closing her eyes.

"Alright, if you need anything let me know." I said, kissing her forehead and walking into the kitchen.

I made the calls, but didn't tell them exactly what it was for, only that it was important. Bonnie said she was on her way, only living a few blocks away. And the doctor said she would be here as soon as possible. Within minutes I heard the doorbell ring. I flashed to open the door, seeing Elena asleep on the couch.

"Bonnie, thank you for coming." I said, motioning for her to come inside.

"What is it, you said it was important?" She said, I knew she still wasn't that fond of me because of me being a vampire. She didn't know what I was before I turned.

"Elena, darling, wake up. Bonnie is here." I said, gently brushing her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hi Bonnie, I'm sorry, I guess I fell asleep." Elena said, rubbing her eyes.

"Kol, have any other witches seen Elena?" She asked suddenly as soon as she saw her.

"No, why?" I asked quickly, worried.

"She is being protected by a magical aura." Bonnie said. I couldn't see it. She was being protected by magic? Was it possible for the baby to be witch? Well, obviously it was possible considering lineage, but I never thought about it. Bonnie reached over and grabbed Elena's hand, immediatly removing it.

"What did you see?" I asked as soon as it happened.

"Impossible. No, that's impossible." She kept saying.

"Was it a child?" I asked, she looked at me, shocked.

"How did you know?" She looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I saw it as well, and now I can hear it." Her eyes widened.

"How did you see it, only witches can- wait, did you say you can hear it?" Bonnie looked from me to Elena, back to me.

"The heartbeat, yes. As for the other, well let's just say, I have a hidden past as well." I said, looking to Elena, who was smiling.

"You were a witch?" I looked at her and nodded. "Well that makes a little more sense as to how you helped get Elena back, and why Elena has a magical aura. The child is magical. It is protecting Elena from changing back into a vampire permanently, until it's born."

"You saw that in the vision?" I asked curiously. Our child is magical, and protecting Elena, at only a month gestation. How was that possible?

"I can feel the magic. It must be magnified from the amount of magic it took to time travel. The rest I saw in the vision. How is any of this possible? Elena is a vampire, well almost." Bonnie said, highly confused.

"She was human just as I was in the past. The conception is the easiest part to figure out, it is the rest that confuses me. Elena was sick this morning and I gave her my blood to help. It seems to have affected the child as well. The hearbeat has gotten louder and more clarified by the minute. My blood has seemed to make the child have a growth spurt, or so we think. We will not know for sure until the doctor gets here. Which should be any minute."

**A/N- what do you think so far... the more reviews the more chapters! We need more Kolena stories. SOMEONE ELSE WRITE SOME PLEASE! I'm dying of boredom here! jkjk but really... Love you all! xxx**

**BEX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. :( **

"Good, I was going to suggest calling her. We don't know anything about the baby." Bonnie said, sitting on the couch next to Elena.

About five minutes later the doorbell rang. I flashed over to open the door, knowing it was the doctor.

"Doctor Fell, welcome." I said as nicely as possible.

"You must be Kol, nice to meet you. Sorry it took so long, I had to get the equiptment you asked for. Now can I know what we needed an ultrasound machine for?" The doctor said, coming inside with a laptop and a bag.

"This needs to be with upmost discretion. Elena was sent back in time by Bonnie, to a thousand years ago when I was human. The spell made Elena human in the past as well. We were married the day before she came back. She is pregnant." I said, trying to make it as least confusing as possible.

"So let me get this straight. Elena got pregnant a thousand years in the past, by you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"That would be correct. However, the reason we needed you is because I gave Elena my blood this morning and it seems to have caused the baby some sort of growth spurt. We need to confirm that." I said seriously.

"Okay then, I will never cease to be surprised by you supernatural beings. I guess we will begin." She said, walking over to Elena. "Okay, Elena I need you to lay down on the couch and pull your shirt up." Elena did as the doctor said, and I kneeled down next to her, holding her hand.

"Okay, now when do you think you concieved?" The doctor asked. I smiled remembering the night.

"Three days before she returned. So about a month ago, exactly." I said, Bonnie looked at me with her eyes wide. I smirked and watched the doctor squirt the blue gel on her stomach and start to move some sort of wand around. I had never seen one of these before, but heard Rebekah talking about it.

"You said you thought your blood had some effect on the growth? Well, if your date is correct, then your right. The baby is at about 12 weeks gestation. But to know for sure, you need to try it again." The doctor said. I watched the image on the screen. I could see it immediately. I looked over at Elena who had tears in her eyes. If that was the only way to know for sure, then I knew what we had to do.

"Elena, do you want to try again?" I asked, rolling up my sleeve. She nodded and I bit into my wrist. I brought it up to her mouth and her face immediately changed, biting over my own bite marks. She drank only enough to be satisfied, and let go, wiping her mouth.

"Every time I want it more and more." Elena whispered to me, not wanting the others to hear. The baby wanted some blood too, as it grew, so did her hunger.

"Amazing." The doctor said, resuming the scan. I turned to look.

"What is amazing?" Elena asked curiously. I looked down at her, then glanced to her stomach. There was now a small bump that hadn't been there before.

"It did exactly as you said. As soon as you gave her your blood, the baby grew. A lot. Its reading about 16 weeks now. Thats an entire month jump in a minute. But it seems to stop after the blood takes effect." The doctor said, seemingly taking measurements of the baby on the screen, which was now very clearly defined. She printed out some pictures from the machine and sat them on the coffee table.

"Elena, since the baby is growing fast everytime you drink his blood, and you seem to need it now, you need to be eating a lot more regular food as well. The baby is only halting your transition into a vampire for as long as it is in utero. Since your body naturally wants to become a vampire again, it will get harder on the baby the longer it takes. I would suggest you use the blood to your advantage before the baby can't stop the process anymore. Just not too much too soon, it could hurt you. I would suggest about once a day." The doctor said, packing the equiptment up. I thought about what she said.

"Wait, if she has my blood once a day, and it grows that much everytime, wouldn't that mean the baby would be ready to be born by the end of the week?" I asked, my mind completely overwhelmed.

"Yes, but her getting sick this morning was a sign that the baby is overworking itself, trying to keep off the transition. The sooner, the better. She will probably get sick a few more times. I will come back tomorrow to check on her." The doctor said to me as she walked to the door. I nodded and thanked her. I was completely overwhelmed. We just found out today, and now being told the child was to be born by the end of the week. That was a little short notice. But if it wasn't, there was a chance that the baby would die because of the transition. Now that I saw our child, there was no way I would let anything happen to it.

"I am going to leave you guys alone. Good luck and let me know if you need anything. I won't tell anyone." Bonnie said, walking to the door.

"Thank you for all your help, Bonnie." I said and closed the door behind her. I walked back over to Elena and sat down next to her, watching her hands fall to her new baby bump, staring off at nothing.

"This is real." She mumbled into nowhere. I placed my hand over hers on her stomach and turned to her.

"It is, my love." I murmered into her neck as I placed a gentle kiss on top of her beating pulse point.

The rest of the day went by relatively fast. Elena ate enough food for about 3 people at dinner and got tired very fast. As she lay sleeping I leaned down and pressed my ear on her continuously growing stomach, listening to the gentle but fast beating of our childs heart.

It was a soothing sound, mesmerizing even, but it also left me filled with worry. I hadn't had the best father role model, maybe even the worst. I made a mental promise to our unborn child that I would never be like Mikael, I would love and protect my child as a father should. I worried how my family would react to such news. Surely we would have to tell them tomorrow, for it would be clearly noticeable the next time she drank my blood. And any vampire within our property limits could hear the fluttering heartbeat, any witch would feel or see the aura immediately. As I thought about the unclear impending future, I found myself asleep before I knew it.

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Two sick babies gives me no time to write! I promise I will try to update all of my stories as soon as possible. I love you all, keep reviewing, it makes me happy which makes for a better story! **

**Bex**


	17. Please?

**SORRY guys, not an update yet, but I have one coming very soon. I have come to ask your help! I am itching to start a new story, and I want ideas! I will write pretty much anything in the- KOLENA, ELEJAH, KLAROLINE, KENNETT- realms. Sorry guys, I wont do any Delena or Stelena! (Love the originals too much!) So tell me your prompts or ideas, I'm dying to know! Keep in mind, there are TONS of Klaroline stories, and not many Kolena stories! Usually I just think of something and start writing, but I have decided to see what my readers want to see instead! It is you, after all, who is reading the stories. So CHOP CHOP! I need to see some ideas!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-BEX**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything!**

"Kol, wake up! If you do not wake up I will bite you." I awoke hearing Elena's voice coming from directly above my head.

"Mmm.. kinky." I murmered as I rolled back over with my pillow over my head, half asleep. I hadn't realized how late I had stayed up last night. Suddenly I was being yanked off the bed and pushed up against the wall with my arms pinned. I looked down at Elena who's face was starting to change. "Okay, okay, I'm awake. I see you have your strength back. And some extra hormones." I said, still being held against the wall. I tilted my head to the side as I noticed her face not changing back, she was thirsty, or the baby was. "Go ahead, darling, have at it."

She bit down into my neck and I felt a pin prick of pain masked by a surge of pure pleasure. I had never had anyone drink from my neck before and I had to say, it was... erotic to say the least. I had the urge to bite her back, but I controlled myself, knowing I couldn't stand hurting her, or the baby. After a few seconds, she pulled away and her normal face returned. She backed away, looking at what she had done in disbelief.

"Kol, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, I promise. I just got really thirsty and then-"

"Elena, my love, it is fine. Your hormones are messed up from being pregnant and your heightened emotions from being a vampire have returned, that's a pretty powerful combination, especially when you are angry. It's not your fault. The baby needs my blood, and you do too, in order to keep you both safe." I said as I flashed over to her and held her shoulders as I looked into her eyes. When I was finished, I looked down and saw what was holding me away from giving her a proper hug. Her stomach had grown... a lot. She had taken a lot of blood, which made me wonder if it had grown more than yesterday. My own stomach was pressed against it and as I was holding Elena's shoulders, I felt it.

"Kol, did I just imagine that, or was it real?" Elena asked, looking down at her now protruding stomach, in which her shirt no longer fit over.

"I felt it, Elena, I could feel the baby kick!" I yelled as I dropped to my knees and placed my hands on her stomach. I felt it several more times, and could even see it a few times. I was amazed. I was listening to the baby's heartbeat when I heard her stomach growl loudly. I walked over to our closet and pulled out one of my shirts, and handed it to her with a pair of her yoga pants. "We need to get you some real food, you will need the energy with how much the baby grew. The doctor and Caroline will be here around 9am, and it's already 8:30." I said as she put on the new clothes, almost too small for her already.

We flashed downstairs to the kitchen. She pulled chinese take-away out of the refridgerator and heated it up. A strange breakfast, but it was what she wanted. I poured us both a cup of earl grey. As we ate our food, Elena finished off the chinese, and ate most of the fruit in the kitchen. At exactly 9am, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Caroline walk through with a ton of bags.

"What is all that for?" I asked, pointing at the bags.

"I figured Elena would need it, and boy was I right." Caroline said, as Elena walked into the living room from the kitchen, still eating an apple. She gave Caroline a hug and looked at the bags. "Maternity clothes, I know you wont need much, so I only got enough for the rest of the week. I hope they fit! I couldn't resist, you know how much I love shopping." Caroline said, showing Elena some of the things, then they both flashed up to our room, probably to help Elena change clothes. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again, and I opened it to reveal Doctor Fell.

"Come in, the girls are upstairs getting dressed." I said, as I motioned to the living room. Within seconds, Elena and Caroline had flashed back downstairs. Elena was wearing a very classy flowing top, that accented her new stomach perfectly, she looked like a goddess.

"I'm guessing you already took his blood this morning?" Doctor Fell asked Elena as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah... something kinda came over me and I couldn't really control my blood lust until I had it, and I ended up taking a lot more than last time." Elena told her.

"That is probably the baby's way of saying that it needs the blood even more now. The baby can only hold back your transition so long. It's already defying nature as it is. I would say take the blood as often as you feel like you need it. It's the baby's only real way of communicating with you." She said. It made sense, but it worried me that the baby needed the blood so badly. "Let's take a look."

She motioned for Elena to lay on the couch, and lift up her shirt. She put the blue gel on her stomach and started moving the wand around, looking at the baby, taking measurements. It was an amazing thing to see, the baby looked so much bigger today than yesterday.

"Okay, so today the baby is measuring at about 23 and a half weeks, which is a huge jump from yesterday. Would you like to know the gender? I think the baby wants you to see, the legs are wide open." The doctor asked. I had never heard of being able to know what you are having before it was born. I guess that is what I get for being locked in a coffin for a hundred years.

"It's up to you, Kol, I am fine either way." Elena said to me, most people my age (hint hint-old people) would probably go the traditional way and have it be a surprise, but I think we have had enough surprises for the week. I wanted to know.

"I want to know, I think we have had enough surprises, don't you think?" I asked Elena.

"You could say that again. I was hoping you would want to know, I'm dying to know." Elena said to me. I smiled at her, thankful she respected my decision.

"And I want to know too, so I can go shopping!" Caroline said from behind the couch. We laughed.

"Okay, you see that right there," she said, pointing to the middle of the screen. I could barely make anything out, but I think I figured it out for the most part. "It's a..."

**CLIFFY! I know, I know, you all hate me right now, but I was bored and had to do something fun! I have been trying to update all my stories, running into writers block with "To prevail" and "On Impulse" Need the reviews to help me along! I love you all!**

**Bex**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Here it is! I'm sorry I am so mean! I love you all!**

"GIRL!" The doctor said excitedly. Elena and Caroline's faces lit up in happiness, and I was beaming from ear to ear. I was going to have a daughter. A daddy's little girl. It was more likely for witches to be girls anyways, but then again, my mother gave birth to 7 children, and only 1 was a girl. I was ecstatic.

"A girl, we are having a girl!" Elena said happily. Things were starting to get much more real. Just then, my phone starting ringing.

"_Hello?" _

**_"Kol, I was on my way to stop by, none of us have heard from you in a while and I wanted to see my little brother before I have to leave for New Orleans." _**Elijah's voice sounded through the phone. I glanced at Elena, knowing it was time for the word to get out. She nodded and pulled her shirt back down.

_"Okay, when will you be here?"_

**_"In about... 10 seconds?" _**Within seconds the doorbell rang and Elena and Caroline were upstairs. Doctor Fell was packing her things and went out the back door as I opened the front door.

"Elijah, good to see you." I said as I invited him inside.

"What have you been doing, brother? We haven't heard from you in weeks." He asked, standing by the window.

"A lot has happened, quite shocking things, I must say." I told him, looking around confused.

"What is that sound? Why can I hear three other heartbeats upstairs. Two vampire, and one something else." He asked, closing his eyes to focus on the sound.

"Caroline, Elena, would you come down please?" I asked quietly, knowing they would hear me. They walked down at human speed, Elena close behind Caroline so as to not reveal anything.

"Hello Caroline, Elena. I see you aren't fully vampire again, that's odd?" He said, noticing her scent was off.

"Brother, Elena has not been able to complete her transition yet, but it will be soon." I said, watching as Elena still stood behind Caroline.

"And what is hindering her ability to complete the transition? Surely it should have happened already." Elijah asked curiously. I motioned for Elena to walk over to my side. She did so quickly, grabbing my hand, waiting for Elijah's reaction. "Impossible." He said, looking at her stomach.

"Not as impossible as you think, brother, obviously." I said with a laugh.

"How? I just saw you both two weeks ago." He asked, clearly confused.

"We were both human in the past, dear brother, however, the only reason why her body hasn't rejected the child and transtitioned back into a vampire fully, is because our child is a witch. She is protecting herself and her mother, only until she is born. Which is why Elena looks so far along. The child cannot hold off the transition for much longer, and has developed a thirst for my blood, and my blood alone. This allows the child to grow at a very accellerated rate, everytime she takes my blood. At this rate, our daughter will be born by the end of the week, if not sooner." I told him, giving him time for the information to soak in.

"You are having a daughter? A witch? By then end of the week?" Elijah asked, obviously in shock from the overload of information.

"Yes, Elijah. And our daughter is very powerful already, she has placed a protective aura over Elena, and is holding off the transition, as only a fetus, imagine what she will be capable of when she is older? She will be the Original daughter." I said, really thinking about it for the first time myself.

"And she will have the highest amount of protection available, as she will be part of the original family, she will be protected as such. I assume I am correct in saying you have not told Niklaus or Rebekah yet?" I felt an instant relief when he said the words, but as soon as he asked about Nik and Bekah, my relief was gone.

"Not yet, I know Bekah wanted to stop by and see Elena today, but I am not sure how to go about telling Nik. I don't know how he will react." I said, truthfully.

"Tell him the same way as you did here, you know how he is with family, he will accept her. He has accepted Elena, but this will be his own blood. Niklaus may have confused morals, but he does have a true heart for family, even if he does have a morbid way of showing it." Elijah said, instantly relieving me again. He walked over to Elena and put his arms around her, to give her a hug. I growled, low enough to where a human would not be able to hear it, but everyone here could. There was no shame in saying I was very protective over my wife and now my daughter, even if it was my brother hugging her.

"Kol, be nice, he is your brother." Elena said as she hugged him back. I was jealous, which was something I was not used to being.

"I never got the chance to officially welcome you into the family, Elena." Elijah said to her, ignoring my growls in protest.

"Thank you, Elijah." She said.

"Now that I have officially had a shock, I must say that I had business to attend to in New Orleans. I'm afraid I might not be back in time to see my niece arrive, but I shall try. Best of luck to you both." Elijah said as he walked toward the door.

"Goodbye Elijah and thank you!" Elena said from the door. I had to admit I was jealous of how my brother acted around Elena. And the fact that Elena was sent back in time while trying to find him didn't help either. Clearly I didn't know the entire story behind it. Nik had told me that Elijah was the mediator of sorts, and that he and Elena had negotiated and betrayed eachother several times, but nothing more. What made me nervous was the past I knew Elijah had with Tatia and Katerina, he fell in love with both of them. Had he done the same with my wife before I had come into the picture? I didn't want to know, but I had to.

"Elijah, may I speak with you a moment before you go?" I said as politely as I could.

"Of course, brother." Elijah responded and we both walked outside while Elena and Caroline flashed back upstairs. We walked far enough away so that I knew Elena couldn't hear. "I can tell something is bothering you, Kol, what is it?"

"Was there something between Elena and yourself before she was sent back in time?" I asked quietly, my voice low, not looking at him.

"Is that what this is about? Kol, I can assure you there was never anything between Elena and I. I respect her, and her compassion. I will not deny that she held a soft spot in my heart, but not in a romatic way. I fear I cannot seem to get over my past." Elijah said, letting his head sink with his words.

"Are you still on about Katerina? The evil bitch that has tried to kill her only living family several times, and uses men as toys to get what she wants? Elijah, there is much better than that out there." I told him, truthfully. He was an idiot if he thought Katerina loved him.

"She was not always that way, in fact she was much like Elena before Niklaus killed her family. Which is a big reason in why I accepted the terms in protecting Elena's family, I fear that if something happened to Jeremy, Elena would surely go down the same path. She now has you and this child, do not let her end up like Katerina." Elijah said as he turned to get in his car.

"She won't ever have to go through that." I murmered as he left, only a nod between brothers as a goodbye. I walked back inside feeling better about the situation, but worried about what Elijah had said. I had only ever known Katerina after she became a vampire, Elijah had spent time with her as a human. I would make sure nothing would ever happen to Jeremy, and she would surely have me for an eternity. I would protect our daughter with my life, but then came the question whether she would turn when it came time, or if she would remain a witch. I would not ever force the life of the damned on her, nor suggest it. I could only hope our daughter would live a normal life, grow up, get married, have children of her own. knew that was about 20 years away, but 2 decades was a like a blink of an eye for how long I have been alive.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

I walked back inside, a small weight lifted from my shoulders, yet another placed in the same spot. Elena came down the stairs in a flash, but stopped quickly, looked at me with a greenish expression, and ran back upstairs to the bathroom. I knew she was sick again. I flashed up to the bathroom and stood over her, holding her hair. When she was through, she looked up at me and I was surprised at first. Her face had changed and her fangs were sliding out. She needed blood. The baby must be having a diffucult time keeping the transition off if she needed blood more often now, and the baby was growing more rapidly every time she took the blood. I held out my wrist to her and let her drink, I no longer even noticed the prickly sensation when she bit into my wrist. I needed to get some human blood. Her drinking my blood longer and more rapidly was depleating me much quicker, and I needed to be as strong as possible for her, and the baby.

Caroline watched from the doorway, having come to check on Elena, but witnessed our blood sharing instead. Unable to take her eyes off the sight, she stood unmoving. I knew she had taken my brother's blood at least twice before, her face began to change, but she flashed away before it even finished.

"Where did Caroline go?" Elena asked as she let go of my wrist and looked at the doorway of the bathroom.

"I believe she went to go confer with my brother. It seems, my love, that you are not the only one with an appettite for Original blood." I joked. She looked at me in a 'don't you even think it' kind of way and I helped her up. She had a harder time getting up than normal, maybe because she was about twice as big as she was a few minutes ago. I wouldn't dare say that to her though, I may be an Original and nearly indestructable, but hell hath no fury like a pregnant vampire.

She turned around to look at herself in the mirror and gasped. Pulling up her shirt, she looked at her stomach, seemingly unable to believe it was there. Her center of balance had shifted, making it harder for her to regain her own balance.

"I'm huge." Elena said, looking at herself in the mirror, turning side to side. I stifled the urge to make a joke.

"No, darling. You are pregnant, and that is our daughter. You look radiant and beautiful. And I can hear Rebekah walking up the driveway. Stay here." I told her as I flashed down to answer the front door before Rebekah even had the chance to ring the doorbell.

"Ah sister, good to see you." I said, inviting her inside.

"Do you have any clue why Caroline almost ran me over trying to get to Nik's room at the mansion? She seemed distraught." Rebekah asked immediately. So she did go to Nik, I knew it. It was only a matter of time before those two went crazy on eachother.

"She was just here, but she had a sudden thought and left quickly." I said, leaving out the major details.

"Oh, okay, where is Elena, I was going to take her shopping today?" Rebekah asked, looking around.

"Okay, Rebekah, I need you to keep an open mind. There is something going on with Elena, it was quite a surprise, believe me. You won't believe it until you see it though." I told her.

"Well, out with it? What is wrong with my sister-in-law?" Rebekah said, crossing her arms.

"Elena, darling." I said, waiting for her to come down the stairs. To be honest, I was afraid of what Rebekah's reaction could be. Elena flashed down the stairs and stoof next to me.

"Hi, Bekah." She murmered, clutching my hand. Rebekah's mouth about dropped from her head as she looked at Elena's stomach.

"Wha-" She pointed at Elena's stomach. "How is that possible?" She said, lifting Elena's shirt up to see if it was real.

"Sister, you forget we were both humans while Elena was in the past. However, pointing out the fact that Elena is almost a full vampire and you only saw her two weeks ago, well you see, thats the fun part." I said, not really knowing how to continue.

"How is any of this possible, and how is she so hu- far along?" Rebekah caught herself before she said anything she would regret.

"Our daughter is a witch. She is keeping Elena from transitioning fully until she is born, but it's very diffucult. The baby is using her magic, but can only use so much as a fetus. She needed to grow much faster to be born in time. The baby is making Elena crave my blood, and when she feeds from me, the baby grows exponentially. It is truly a miracle. She is very powerful, even going so far as to create a protective aura around Elena. But each day it gets harder for her to keep the transition from happening, so Elena has been craving more blood, more rapidly. We just found out about the baby yesterday and she will be born within the next two days, I'm sure of it." I told her, hoping she would help.

"I'm just in shock. I'm going to be an Aunt! How did you find out it was a little girl?" She asked, which surprised me, I was expecting more jealousy.

"Modern technology, sister." I said, laughing. She looked confused, but let it go.

"Well then, we need to go shopping! I assume you don't have any baby things yet?" Rebekah said, pulling on Elena's hand.

"Hold on. Nik doesn't know yet, and I am afraid of his reaction to be honest, so I am going with you. Elena needs to be protected right now. And Elena, darling, I know you hate having body guards, but it's not just for you, it's for our daughter." I said, trying to make it sound as harmless as possible.

"Fine, but if you don't like something, then speak up, otherwise we will buy it anyway. And just to make sure no one sees you, we will go to Richmond to shop. They have better stores anyways. Kol, you drive." Rebekah said, throwing me the keys to her SUV.

To be honest, I was surprised she was taking this so well. Her and Elena had become good friends. We drove to richmond, about an hours drive from Mystic Falls. Upon arriving at the mall, we got out of the SUV and walked inside. People would occasionally look at Elena strangely, seeing as she looked 18, I looked around 20, and she was pregnant holding my hand. We walked into one of the baby stores, and I immediately felt out of place. Everyone in there was in their thirties and all women.

"Oh hello, when is your due date?" A random lady asked Elena, who looked confused for a second, then responded.

"Any day now." Elena said truthfully as we walked past the lady. I hated that people thought I was so young, yet I was at least 30 times their age. However, the looks came in handy. Not when getting alcohol, unfortunately. I had to compel the bartender every time. As we walked through the store, Rebekah picked up almost every other thing. Elena picked out a crib, which I liked as well. A beautiful dark mahogany (real wood) crib. Everything in the cart was either pink or purple. When it was all said and done, Rebekah had spent over 5,000 dollars (which she paid for) and we had to make three trips to the SUV. After loading it completely full, we all walked back inside and went to the food court. Elena needed food badly. We sat down at one of the tables to eat. Some man, about mid-20's was eyeing Elena suspiciously. I kept a watch on him and when he starting coming towards us, I stood protectively in front of Elena.

"Katherine Pierce?" The man asked, looking around me at Elena.

"No, she is not Katherine, what is your business with her?" I asked stepping closer to Elena.

"How is she not Katherine, they look identical?" The man continued with a foreign accent.

"Her name is Elena Mikaelson. She is Katherine's distant relative, now what is your business with her?" I asked again, this time with force.

"I want to kill her." The man said, lunging toward Elena, in the middle of the mall. Rebekah had Elena far away and I had the man by his neck outside in a split second. "Who are you?" The man asked, noticing my strength.

"I am Kol Mikaelson, part of the original family, and the person who you just tried to kill is my wife." The man's eyes widened at the mention of Original. "Now, the more important question is who are you? I would like to know before I rip your heart out."

Before the man could say anything, he had bitten his own tongue off and spit it out, along with blood. He was compelled not to say anything. I spared the man some agony and ripped his heart out.

I flashed back to the car where Elena and Rebekah were waiting.

"Who was he?" Rebekah asked first as I got in the car, grabbing a towel and wiping the blood off of my hand.

"He was compelled not to say anything. He bit his own tongue off, so I put him out of his misery. Whoever it was, was compelled to kill Katherine or anyone who looked like her." I said angrily, grabbing Elena's hand.

"So more people than just Nik want Katherine dead now, it seems. Lovely." Rebekah said sarcastically.

"But why did he want to kill me too?" Elena asked curiously.

"I don't know, love, but we will find out. Someone is bound to have answers and we are planning on talking to Nik tonight anyways." I said, turning the car on and driving away.

**So, what did you think? Had to add a little more drama. Let me know your thoughts! **

**I love you all :)**

**Bex**


End file.
